Sly Persona 5:Thieves of one's desires
by ElstienTheAbandonedKnight
Summary: Ruin is something no one can predict. Sly Cooper, A Master Thief. Was chosen to go be the one who will face a ruin no normal person can go through. But really, A master thief like him can sneak through this, Right? Well, if he wants to get back home. He needs to do what he signed up from an odd stranger that he doesn't even know. (Takes place after Sly 4)(Sly x Harem route)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:I don't Own Persona or Sly Cooper as they belong to their respective owners. So Atlus please don't rape me with your copyright bullshit or I'll slit my wrists. (Geddit? My Immortal Joke, lulz.)**

-1 The costs of Heists-

-?-

The sound of the wind being sliced by a singular helicopter was propelling towards a Night timed Colorful and bright city. It gingerly makes its way through each and every building to lead of what looks like to be a casino. The casino's appearance seems to be 5 towering buildings mushed together while the right side seems to be more triangular than the rest of the construction. It appeared to have a few large glowing aura signs that seem to beg for attention for anyone that's either far or close.

The bright and attractive signs themselves consist of the word "Casino" on the top and in the entrance of the building, A Vulpine lady that appears to wear a Red Dress that snugs in the wearer's body while wearing a red cowboy hat seems to be place around the roof as a small one sits on the triangular edge while the Bigger one seems to be the main attraction as it's right holds a large sword with the tip shining as bright as the sun itself. The left seems to also a Roman of the scales greatly outweigh the other as it seem to carry the golden word "WIN" as if it's imply that the chances of winning is highly possible opposed to the chance of losing. The windows strangely have catholic-like windows instead of the clear and plain glass.

-Casino-

The interior of the Casino itself seems to be glittered with neon bright colors and a few hints of chandeliers. The area seems to have some slot machines that had a japanese style of golden yellow and red. There were also a few green tables that were used for games like blackjack or Roulette. It seems to be meant for a peaceful yet exciting place for people who want to test their luck on getting the treasured awards that rarely anyone could possible get. Indeed, It looks too secure to have any trouble...until now.

The building that was filled the brim from the variety of unique and different animal-like species tall and short,Fat and thin,Male and Female,Furry and scalie. The mammal crowd look around in a fearful and confused panic. Every that was currently gambling away all their remaining money they had left have no idea what was going on as an abnormal event has currently stopped the Casino's usual schedule. Soon some of the mammals begin to think it was time to leave before it could get any worse A sudden blurred shadow made across the scenery of chaos.

The figure soon jumped from a pillar light to another, The Mammal bystanders were still in confusion of what's going on. Soon three other figures that seemed to look like Rhinos wearing black suits and black glasses walking into the commotion that tears through the casino. They seem to join on what was causing this trouble. Meanwhile the figure lands atop of a pillar and then continues to jump on another Platform lamp that seemed to shake as it strains a bit from the pressure it's getting. Soon the figure finally stops it's madness as it finally seems to reveal themself.

It seemed to look like a Young-Teenage Raccoon boy. He appear to wear a Very Dark blue three patch suit. Two gloves that cover the hands seem to be have a lighter shade of blue . A three piece cloak that has a mini pocket that holds a white talisman. It also to have a golden edge across the entire cape. A hat that rests on top of the raccoons looks to be the same color that fits the suit is half fedora and half flat cap that is also detailed to have a face of a racoon that wore a blue mask. Grey Tuxedo pants and blue combat boots. The most recognizable feature of the figure was the mask.

The mask ironically seems to have a Raccoon's face with a blue mask covering its eyes, Similar to the hat. It seems to be only covering his upper face and half of his muzzle. The Mysterious looking coon seems to be posing out while holding a briefcase under his left arm while holding what looks to be some sort of cane. thankfully the air conditioner seem to blow on his cape as it flutters making his Relevance more cooler(literally) than it should be,While the moonlight from a giant reinforced window shines upon him. He have a somewhat faint grin that rests upon from what he's seeing under him.

As a thief you really shouldn't come bursting in to get so much attention, That is the number one thing that any thief knows, The Raccoon knows this and it would be really hurting his pride doing all of these stunts to be so revealing, If it weren't for the plan he was currently in. So why not? Might as well show off to look good if you're gonna need to be caught.

"Look! Up there!" One of the Mammals point out seeing the Thief on the Light, The majority of the crowd seem to notice him as well. The three rhinos in black begin to mutter in the mic from their earpiece giving info of what they see as they begin to push their way to the thief. His grin grows wider seeing that it was time for him to leave, Otherwise it's going to be a long time behind the bars!

"Good! You've got their attention! Now get running!" a boyish voice crackles through his ear as another more masculine voice calls out "This is our only chance!" "Stay calm! You can get away now!" A somewhat high pitched female voice says to make sure there's no pressure for the Thief. "We'll be sure to get the briefcase on our end." A more mature Female voice reaches on him. "Suspects...not...conformed...hold...your...positions." A deformed and demonic voice rants out in a sluggish pace. The Raccoon blinked twice in confusion from that strange voice that reaches out to him. "Hm? What was that?" The high pitched female questioned out. "Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!"

his calm and cocky voice comes to respond. "You don't have to say any of that again fellas, All I have to do is to press the X button jump across each gap to advance on a platform."

"..."

Complete silence takes over the mic in his ears in which left him in the dark of what was wrong with the picture he just made. Few moments passed by which made the awkward situation reach to the racoon in which he cringed in confusion. "Did I ...say something wrong?" He asked

"Cooner...you're doing that video game thing again-"A nerdy female voice reached out to him. The moment she pointed that out, The blue thief's eyes widen as he blushes in shock, He immediately realized his mistake. "Gah! Darn it!" he face palmed himself feeling embarrassed what he just recently said.

"Oh man! I can't believe you're still doing that!" a vulgar male voice giggled doing everything he had to held in his laughter. A sigh was heard in the mic as a beautiful female voice speaks out "Old habits die hard I guess." "Even when we keep pointing it out you still do it. It's like your a broken record player!" the boyish voice speaks with a hint of annoyance.

Shaking the awkward moment off, The teen in dark blue quick looks to behind him and see a path of lights and hangers that seem to be perfect for his cane. Seeing his opportunity of where to go he quickly dashes through the lights with an agile leap. While he continue his acrobatics the voice of his partners continues on in his ear.

"But I have to say, Showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move." The boyish voice comes out sounding amused. "Nice work as always, Cooner." The beautiful feminine voice comes into the call half giggling. "I really bet you that Skull really won't pull something like that really smoothy." A deep charmisitic male's voice soon joins in the call as well. "This happens because you don't have no sense for aesthetics." He insults to this "Skull".

"Nobody asked you,Inari!" The vulgar male voice rants out. "Fellas, Fellas calm down there's no to fight in this current situation,We have the police on our tails, So we can't just insult each other!" The raccoon calls out in a stern voice. while he still continues his parkour that sometimes even involves rings for his cane,(Which thankfully he's strong enough to carry himself with one hand) so he can reach to places not much thieves could reach to. But just when he was about to reach the balcony...

"Freeze thief!"

A feminine voice snarls out. Cooner came to a stop. He suddenly was hit with shock. 'This voice...can it really be...no. It can't be!' Cooner realized this voice...the accent...the aggression…He looks up above the entrance on the door and saw her...

'Ca-Carm'

"INSPECTOR FOX?!" Cooner cringed hard from his thoughts at the sudden explosion to his ear, It actually began to rang. "I can't believe this! I know that the police were getting involved in this."The boyish voice says in concern. Carmelita was up on a window staring the thief down with a look of wrathful fury. "But did it really get so much attention to the point that even one of the world's best inspectors needed get involved!?" "GOD DAMNIT! NOW WE HAVE TWO INSPECTORS ON OUR ASS! THIS IS BULLSHIT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD WANT US CAUGHT!?" The Vulgar male voice growls in pure frustration. "B-but why...why mom...Why did you need to get involved too?" A mature accent female voice question."Wait..,mom? Queen...What are you tal-" "Augh! Forget it! We need get out of here now! She is not someone we can just outrun from!" "Okay okay! Everyone calm down,I'm just as shocked that she's here but we need to stay calm!,It possible for the rest of us to get out of here! She might found Cooner,But she didn't find the rest of us yet! We can still have a chance at this guys!" Everyone in Cooner's mic continues to debate as he watches the Vixen gives a flip and lands on the floor crouching while her left hand is on the floor for support giving her a menacing entrance.

She looks up at the Raccoon as she quickly withdraws her shock pistol. Just the mere look of her presence was enough for the Thief to tense up. Time seem to slow down around them. The mere silence in Cooner makes him felt...like this was familiar. Like they had done this before. The vulpine inspector looks at him in a cold angry look with the inside of the pupils burning with fury and justice.

-Casino-

To Cooner it felt like they were looking at each other for an hour. But to Carmelita it was just a few moments. She decided that it was time to break the ice. "I've heard the rumors of the Phantom thieves. I just thought it was some small gang of troublemakers, Thinking that the police would easily find them." She shakes her head in frustration. "But to think you and your gang would cause this much trouble! Especially when you killed that Billionaire! What is your motivation to do that in the first place?!" She demanded an answer from the thief in blue.

He narrowed his eyes, She may have that powerful shock pistol but it didn't scare him. 'If she wants an answer. She'll get one.' he thought to himself. "We didn't have any plans of killing that man! That's not how the Phantom Thieves does business. We take the hearts of cruel people's deep desires to confess the sins they've done that was hidden from the law! We have no desires of hurt anyone!"

Carmelita gave an angered stomp. " _Eso es jodidamente mierda!_ Don't make up such nonsense! The moment when you 'changed' people's hearts; The law saw that this was a potential threat! You can't change people of who they are! It's not a natural action to commit! I may be a little old, But that won't stop me from lawbreakers like you!"

"What are you doing!? There's no way you can make Inspector fox believe in this situation she's way too focused on the law! Just get out of there!" the boyish voice yelled in panic. Cooner finally realized that his gangs were trying to make contact to him but for some reason he was unable to hear them. He a sharp turn he sees that there was the top of a tunnel lights that lead to another doorway.

Seeing that he had an opportunity to escape he gave a confident smirk as he turned back to the inspector. "Well, I tried telling you the truth but-" he noticed that the shock pistol was currently powering on as he jumped at the last second to the light tunnel. He gives a goodbye salute to the vixen, Finishing his sentence. "I guess You can't have everything."

The vixen gave a weak growl as she aimed at the thief and continues her barrage of lighting shots at him only to miss hitting him every time he jumped to another light at a blurring speed. The lights that took the hit of the pistol began. To fall part and feel to the floor making a large cloud of dust to the mammals on the floor. Thankfully none of the lights actually hitted anyone but the voices in Cooner's ears were shocked.

"W-what the!? Is that gun even legal to use!?" the nerdy girl voice ask to which she might not get an answer to.

"Holy shit man... That pistol... she really wants to catch. No wonder why even the most toughest criminals were taken down by that." The vulgar boy voice said in shock.

"I can't even think of what would happen if you were to even get hit…" the beautiful voice muttered.

"Art probably won't even describe of how much pain that would be to express.." the deep voice says in worry.

"Guys there's no need to worry about Cooner, And besides look behind him! Inspector fox just destroyed the lights making her unable to cross!"

Just when the thief was out of the vixen field of vision she was about jump to a light to keep him in her sight. However she immediately staggered back as she realized she destroyed her one way passage to pursue the thief.

" **DAMNIT"** she barked as she stomped down again. Looks like she needs to find another way to get the thief. She runs to the back door disappearing into the casino.

When The thief landed on a stable balcony he turned around and look at the destruction of the lights. Ignoring the damage he doesn't seem to see the fox anywhere, Giving relief to him. He breathes out the rest of the stress from that conversation with the police lady.

Even when he sounded calm he was internally troubled from her presence. He waits a bit till he recovers and was about to rush out.

"Stop right there!" a singular security zebra stood in his way. Then a sudden distortion took over the thief's eyes as the zebra's body became unusually disproportionate. His black and white fur became a shadow aura glowing black as his brown eyes became nothing but a red of anger.

The zebra abomination soon dashed to the Racoon. The racoon readied to fight but he almost forgot about the briefcase in his arm. 'What am I supposed to do with this!?' he thought in concern. "Cooner! To your right! Throw the case in the air vent, I know where it leads,Just leave it to us!" the nerdy voice yells out.

Cooner looks at his right as he follows the command. He quickly rolls out of the zebra's swing and toss the briefcase like a throwing knife. "Great! Take em down Cooner!"

With a smug grin He turned to immediately block the baton that almost hitted him as he uses the cane's curved design to disarm the zebra's baton off the balcony. In an attempt to knock the thief down he swings his long slender arm at Cooner who simply jump over it and onto shoulders.

The zebra roared in a monsterous tone and attempts to shake him off but to no avail as he felt a cane dig deep into his security mask and felt like it was ripping off of his skin. Cooner simply giggled. "Now be a good shadow. And show me your true form!" he yells his catchphrase as the mask finally flings off to the distance. Cooner soon jump and rolled off the shadow as it soons melts to the floor to a bloody puddle.

The puddle instantly bubbles and a figure splashes out revealing A giant bull-monster. The beast's lower body consists of some sort of robot figure with a tail that seems to be usable to whip. The legs seem to be bent backwards similar to a flamingos. The upper body seems to have a maiden's upper dress with the sleeves of its slender arms having a similar style to the dress. The head seems to be surrounded with what looks like a chair cushion on its shoulders. The head itself resembles a head similar to a bull's as it stares the smaller opponent with eyes of fury.

Honestly it kinda surprised Cooner that it would be a big guy, But he didn't really seem to be that scared. In fact he wanted this to be a bit of a challenge. "Comparing power levels...no threat! Get em Cooner!" The nerdy girl voice calls out 'Aww come on No threat?' He gives a mental sigh in disappointment.

The beast roars out as it whips its tail at Cooner. With quick reflexes he quick backflips over the tail and cart wheels to another side. "Nice dodge there Cooner!" The nerdy girl voice compliments. He gives a small shrug.

He dashes towards the beast and lunges out a wide cane swing that followed up to a barrage of swings against the beast until a large slam against it's bull head. Not done with his attack he quickly rolls back and takes out of what looks like to be a pistol. A quick aim to the beast and a large shockwave was made as soon as the bullet reached to the beast making it cry it agony as it loses its composure and falls to its knees the floor stunned.

Smirking at this he decide to have a little fun at this. "That doesn't feel so well huh?" he asked in a cocky tone. The beast looks up and glares. What he's feeling doesn't matter,All he feels is utter rage and desire to snap this raccoon beanpole into two. The thief immediately takes out his pistol and aims at blank-point range.

"Well too bad. Maybe next time chase with back up, alright?"

Before the deformed monster could even reply…

 _ ***BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG!***_

Is all what the thief heard in his ears as he continues firing away upon the poor giant as his cries were simply muted from the loud and powerful gun shots that were being made across the area.

After a couple more shots that pierce into the bull headed abomination. It was finally able to recover from the blazing of bullets. The thief look at it for a moment then he shakes his head with a grin. He aims the gun once again. "Are you really sure you want this? I mean we can just settle this peacefully. Just tell them that there was no thief around here and I'll won't blast your face like a tomato, hm? How's that?" he cocked his head sideways to ensure he actually meant it.

The creature immediately began to charge it's attack completely ignoring the raccoon's in which he took a slight amount of offense from this beast's rudeness. "If ignoring implies anything I assume that must be a NO." he begins to pull the trigger ready to continue his blaze.

 ***CLICK!***

" **..."** he stood there in silence and disbelief. 'That didn't just happen...did I really spend all of my clip's ammo!?' he tries firing again only for it to click and nothing else happen. Except for the monster's charged attack. The thief slowly lowered his gun and looked at what he used to see was a robotic bull. Now he sees a giant sun-like fireball launching straight at him.

'Oh crap.'

That was all he thought of before being consumed in the flaming attack. But the reaction wasn't what the beast expected.

The thief was covered in burnt black but he immediately shaked his head and body like a dog as his color returned to normal, He glares at the beast with a hint of a serious attitude.

"Okay. Now you just miffed me." he said sternly as a blue aura begin to glow around him. Two black wings sprout out behind him as he appears to be blurred somewhat. Suddenly he has a double, The double itself seems to have a cobalt suit on. Soon it began to hover above the thief. Revealing it's demonic appearance.

It's coat and legs are styled like a thief but almost similar like a tuxedo,With the boots looking like sharp high heels ready to give someone a big roundhouse. Its arms looking slender to the bone having two claws. However the claws in each finger seem to be golden and curved like a hook similar to the cane the Racoon is holding. It seems to have a tall top hat with a mask on its upper face with two demon like horns on each side of the mask. Whatever is behind the true feelings from the crackled,wide and sinister smile the creature is holding is unknown. But that's the least of Cooner's concerns.

And more for the beast. "If you want to play like that,Then that's your choice. I wanted to go easy on you...despite me shooting you alot. Looks like you lead me no choice." The thief growled. With a triumph grip on his mask he commands the figure behind him.

"Ravage them, ARSENE!"

The demon behind the Raccoon curls up somewhat as it charges some a red power within itself. With a stretch it releases its power. Suddenly the ground underneath the beast began to glow as a tower a dark power unleashes on the beast.

With a cry the beast disintegrates into black ashes. With a smile the thief crosses his arms while holding the fact that the fight didn't even last a minute was pretty amusing of how strong he's gotten. "Good you've handled them with ease." The boyish voice speaks out. "Huh, That was way too easy. I was expecting a place like this would provide me SOME sort of challenge." he responded.

Suddenly more disfigured guards appear on the stairs. The confident look on the thief immediately gets scraped off as he drops his arms. The boyish voice sighs in his ears. "You just had to say that." With a exhaled chuckle he smiles about his wish coming true. "You think I regret it?" he asked "Hey, you always like a challenge, I don't mind it as you don't get caught." The nerdy voice speaks with no resistance "I don't intend to get cau-"

Cooner gets interrupted as soon as he sees One of the shadows leap in a lunge with it's nightstick ready to knock one out of commission. With a skilled reaction he cart wheeled away from the attack as the rest of the other deformed creatures join in. The thief's eye caught a blue sparkling trail with a turn he sees broken pillars that lead to another balcony. 'Thank you and your crazy gun inspector fox.' he mentally appreciates. 'Still I need to remember to press the O Button when I'm about to land on these pillars when I ju- wait. What am I doing!?' He mentally face palms himself at the fact that he's doing weird talking again.

'I really need to stop that habit.'

He jumps on the guard rail. He quickly lunges on the tall crumbling marble and balances with the upper sole of his boots as he leaps on another pillar. He turns his and smiles at the shadows. 'Looks like they didn't get trained to do acrobatics.' As soon as he finished that thought, "Whoa!" He dodges a fireball that almost hitted his left shoulder leaving him to almost lose his balance on the pillar. 'But they are trained with magic!' He knew that staying here would be a bad idea so he kept jumping one pillar after another.

The other shadows follow the same idea as the rest melt into a puddle and transform into different kinds of creatures and shoot a barrage of attacks. This only made Cooner speed up his pace while the meteor shower of magic all miss him as he jumps over and takes cover in the guard rail. He was amazed of how not one of them managed to hit him, Either a miracle just happened Or those shadows have really poor precision.

"Cooner In front of you, Go straight to that door! It has a exit somewhere!" the nerd voice points out. "I can see that, Sherlock." The thief grumply barks. "Hey! Sorry for trying to help you!" The girl back mouthed him. Truthfully that was actually pretty damn rude and out of character for him to just suddenly yell that out of nowhere. His harden face weakens from the guilt.

"Sorry. It's just that you called in a bit too early right after I escaped from a storm of hatred." he apologies to the girl in which she simply sighs. "I forgive you. Let's talk about that later. We don't want to caught or killed now, Do we?" The thief gave a small grin and gets in a crouching position and quickly squat walks to the door while being protected from the raging attacks the creatures are continuing.

"Okay. By the looks of those shadows being fire-happy it looks like he has all their attention. Looks like the rest of us has a chance to escape!" The boyish voice whispers. "Does anyone know where we need to go?" A new female voice pops up and it sounds soft and somewhat quiet. Cooner feels somewhat concern that his team. "Oracle, Lead everyone else seems to be lost so I need you to lead them for the exit!" He commanded. "B-but Cooner what about you? We aren't the Cooper gang without a leader!" The nerdy voice girl speaks against his plan. Who's also now called Oracle.

"That's an order Oracle, I'll be fine. What's more important is for the gang getting that treasure out of this palace. And besides we all have our own maps, And I think I know where the exits are." Cooner demanded. But it seems like Oracle isn't going to bad down yet.

"That's the thing! You THINK you know but if you don't? You can't do this alone, It's too risky to take that chance especially now that the Interpol's involved as well! Even if this was planned none of us wants you to get hurt Sly!" Oracle raised her voice a little higher than usual.

Cooner widens his eyes at her mistake. "Oracle! Don't say my real name! We don't know what would happen if we expose of who we are in the metaverse!" He yelled out. Perhaps maybe too loudly. "Who's there?!" A bold voice yells out in the distance. The thief staggered a bit immediately hides against a box and is coated in the shadows.

Soon the source of the voice was Horse-morph in black. He scans around the area to see who suddenly yelled in this direction but only to see nobody.

"Damnit! This place is like a maze! I can't conform their location!" soon he leaves the direction where Cooner went through. Sly looked around to see if any more is coming but sighed that it was safe for now. "Listen Oracle." he says while squatting against the box. "I know it's a risk for me to do this. But going through these palaces are dangerous enough. We're the phantom thieves,We go through any mission that looks impossible for us. Would you rather have me; a singular team member safe? Or an entire squad safe?"

". . . ."

Oracle seems to have nothing to say before mumbling a bit before she finally decides what's best. "You're right Cooner, You always tell us not to give up when we all are in the most distressed times. Alright, I'll lead them out. Just...please be careful okay?"

The thief nodded. "You'll never see it coming whether I'll be safe or not Oracle. But always know that I'm doing 110% for the team. Good luck to all of you."

"Wait. Another dead end!? God damn this map's pissing me off!" The vulgar boy yells out in the middle of their conversation. Oracle sighed seeing that the other team members need her.

"Good luck to you too." she says before talking to the rest of the gang members. "Everyone but Cooner, go into positions and use route B!"

Cooner smiled at the cooperation at the team and stands up into a sneaking stance.

Seeing that the coast was clear he rolled from the box and continue his mad dash, He looks around the grey sticker infested room trying to find his escape.

"Tch! We got away from those guys from the back. But they're still loads more of em." The vulgar voice says obviously annoyed. Running down stairs, Cooner looks to his left and felt a chill run through him as a group of black agents are just at a distance from the bars in between The thief. He knows it's best to go another direction,It's common sense at its finest. One of the agent's canine ear perk up. **Cooner was 5 meters from the door.** He suddenly looks at the back with the corner of his eye but it wasn't clear enough for him to see. **2 meters from the door.** He slowly turn his head…

Only to see an empty door like when the group first got here. "Something wrong Kage? What are you looking at?" A giraffe agent asked, The dog shaked his head. "It's nothing, I thought heard a noise but I was paranoid." He whispered loudly.

Cooner rests on the door painting from the current rush from the door, But he knew that's going to happen a lot. With a deep breath, He looks at the wide wall window at his left seeing a peacock currently running down the hall. He stops running to catch his breath. "Where did they go dammit?!" He rants out while Pressing his ear piece. "I can't confirm the intruders location." he says before running towards another direction from the window.

Cooner sees that his left side was clear but he checks on his right to be safe by peeking behind a wall. There was another group of agents that looks to waiting for an ambush. He Snaps his in frustration.'Darn! I'm blocked away from that doorway!' He rubbed his chin in his current situation before he looks up at the ceiling. His eyes squints in thought seeing it doesn't look like to be any access for him to use. The blue sparkles aren't even there…

'Unless…' Cooner closes his eyes and focuses his inner sixth sense and soon he sees a vision around his vicinity. He sees the entire area is completely gray and muted. He looks up at the ceiling once more and sees that there's one large tile highlighted golden yellow. He grinned at this, Of course his natural sense was unable to see through this. That was his other senses job. As if it saw the yellow highlight, The blue sparkles trail down on the pipes to the floor directing on where he needs to go.

He opens his eyes and sees that the yellow highlighted tile is gone, But it looks like the blue trail remains. He peeks the wall on his right again and sees that all of the agents have their backs turned on him.

He silently sneaks to the careful to not make any noise, Even with his high dexterity his footwear was too stiff to bend so tippy toeing is out of the question. 'Darn these good looking boots. Who knew fashion could actually give problems.'

With a few slow steps he finally reached to a particular long pipe that the sparkles is leading him to, He puts the cane's handle to his mouth and grits on it just enough to be still and jumps on the pole. His gloves seem to be specially made for climbing which means it was easier to grip on the pipe. He eventually reaches to the ceiling and pushes the tile that was suspicious with his cane.

It was somewhat heavy but it came out loose which was a ticket to the vents. He carefully puts his left arm on the ceiling and lets the tile land on his back, But only for it to not make any noise and he slowly pulls himself up. When he was able to safely put his right leg on the platform he picks up the tile and take his left leg out….

"ALERT! THE INVADER IS ON THE CEILING!" one of the agents yelled out. This legit shocked Cooner as he lost grip the tile.

 ***CRACK!***

Suddenly everything seemed to stop around Cooner. He just seems to stand about. His other leg made it out. What was the problem? Where did that crack came from? Cooner just continues to stand and feels a burning agonizing pain thats grips on his body like a dragon's jaw...oh wait. Did I mention that he had a tail? A ringtail? Well..let's say I'm not good of a narrator because…

Cooner's tail got caught in the tiles. And When I mention they are somewhat heavy, I meant they could still break bones. Especially a Raccoon's tail.

'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~' He consecutively screams in his mind while he grits his teeth,which surprisingly aren't breaking into dust at that point and gripping on his hands that are beginning to draw blood since his claws are stabbing through the skin and layer of his gloves.

With a half second thought, He grabs and violently pulls his tail off of the tiles that crushed it like a waffle cone and looks at the damage because of his butter(Or should I say bloody) fingers. The tail seems to be bent and broken to the point that the other half of the tail lays limp dead.

He could still feel the clinging pain in his tail as he attempts to sooth it, But only just stabs him with massive stinging. "Cooner, I got the rest out of here how are you-" "i'm doing okay." The moment The nerdy voice was interrupted she was silent.

"Um. Cooner, are you alright? You don't sound good."

"i-it's fine." The thief responds in a voice that sounds like he got hit in the crotch with helium in his throat. "n-nothing can fix better than a healing item." He shakily takes out an IV bag and with a little maintenance he injects the IV in his left arm.

The sounds of broken bones begin to sound out from Cooner's tail as the half of it fixes to it's right position and springs back to life. With a little test swishing the pain was gone as well, He looks at his hands and they both seem to be just as fine.

He clears his throat and straightens his collar. "That's better." The tile that he just dropped begins to raise. In a moment Cooner jumps on the tile before it could open up completely.

"I'm glad you came actually, I need you to tell me which of these vents are the best option." He ask with his voice still calm despite blocking some agents that are literally on the floor underneath him. "Cooner, You do know that I can't see every single detail about this casino." She muttered smugly.

Confused, The thief narrow his eyes in thought. "What." Realization hits him as he just remembered."Oh, right." He takes out what looks like to be some sort of binoculars but it seems to be in a more mechanical fashion.

It wasn't just 2 normal scopes to see farther. He looks through the strange device and sees a screened monitor with two blocks of monitors on each side. The right side seems to be the thief himself but the left side seems completely static.

"Heh, I guess skull was right about the binoculars helping us." She giggled. Cooner however had the opposite of her attitude. "Wait, I can't see you in the screen,The only thing see is TV snow."

He saids tapping on the binoculars to try and fix them in anyway he can.

"Hmph,I guess skull must've dropped this one while he gave these to us. But that's the least of our concerns,By the looks at the one in the middle. It should lead you further down the hallway. It looks like two vents are blocking it but I'm sure you'll squeeze through, right?"

The tile underneath Cooner gave a push under his feet which made him almost lose his balance. He puts the Binoculars away in his coat and takes a deep breath. 'It's all in the timing that counts now.'

The tile underneath him gave more force than before. He had no other choice. It's now or never. He gets into position as he has a quick idea.

Soon the push underneath the tile gave enough pressure to knock the Raccoon off of the floor. However that was exactly what he planned. As soon as he was in the air he flips and takes out what looks like to be some sort of fragile white ball.

With the right timing and determination he waits for the right timing. He sees a buffalo's head come out and throws the ball onto the floor next to the agent's head.

The ball made contact to the floor it bursts into a wall of smoke which gave Cooner some noises of coughing which meant he has enough time to get the heck out of here!

He holds his breath and shuffles through the two vents that block his way and uses his cane to smash the grate from the vent he needed to go in.

He quickly crawls in and hears some grunts behind him. He's pretty sure the mammals behind him are having trouble with the vents.

"Good thinking the Cooner. Smoke bombs away catches them off guard. Now there are two path for you to take but I need to warn you, The other paths more difficult but it seems like there's a code safe. The other leads a fan straight outside." Oracle speaks out.

"Hmmm….Oh gee, I wonder which one I'm going to besides I'm pretty sure we collected all of the bottles for this safe so why not?" Cooner said. With a sigh,Oracle knew what the Raccoons going to pick, So why did she even bother to say there were two paths in the first place? "Go right ahead ringtail. I'll be telling which place to stop."

The raccoon mumbled "Ringtail...I don't think I like that very much."

He was unsure of Oracle calling him that as an insult or a nickname,Isn't that what his code name is for? He continues crawling through the vent but he's starting to have trouble breathing through his nose since these darn metal boxes are starting to collect dust.

"Stop!" The nerdy voice calls out in which Cooner simply obeyed. "The safe's underneath you." She pointed out. Just as the thief is under a grate. "Alright so the code is….hm. I'm going to ask you to get out of that vent while I'm trying to crack the code."

Cooner looks down and true to Oracle's words. There was the safe,He simply waited for a bit to see if anyones there but is only given complete dead silence. He kicks the old grate as it falls down the floor with a loud ***CLANG!***.

He drops down silently and quickly looks around to see if anyone has heard that. Seeing that it was clear he dashes the the safe and kneels against it.

"This...was ironically the harder safes to figure out...yet ironically the number was simple and obvious… Anyway just try 9-1-1" Oracle speaks out.

He puts his hand on one of the first knobs and simply put the first two numbers in the safe. 'This is simple enough.'

But the moment he puts the third number in… "INTRUDER! I found the thief,He's over here!" One of the agent yells out as he wave gestures the others to give him backup.

Cooner sighes in disbelief 'Me and my big fat mouth.' He gets the last number in the safe and quickly opens the door and collects what looks like to be a royal bag.

He puts the bag in his jacket, (seriously, how deep are those pockets?) and takes out what looks like to be a Calling card, similar to the logo of his hat and mask. Except this one was red and black that had a big hat with a flaming right eye.

He simply flicks the card to the safe. Where as he would normally place it carefully, He knows he doesn't have much time to be careful when he currently has a stampede chasing after him.

He quickly dashes through the hallway seeing a couple of windows pass through him in a flash, He didn't even get the chance to look through the windows.

What was actually behind the window was a camera room filled with people who are determined to find their invaders. "He's not alone! Find them and kill them all!" They are so focused on their search for the Thieves they didn't even recognize the noise in the background.

The blue Thief continues to run down the wall and was about to make a turn to the right of the corner. "Cooner,Wait!" Oracle cried out. He comes in a quick skeet on the floor and came to a stop. He was going to question the problem until he realized his face was very close to high heated beams.

"These aren't the type of lasers that sound the alarms...these are vaporizing lazers! Weren't these illegal to use after the bill of safe security in 2004?" Cooner just simply blinks at the lazer and shakes his head. "They really don't want people like us to not get caught." He said with disapproval.

"You can't go that way, Try the stairs to your left! And go to the highest floor the stairs can take you, There's an exit after that." The voice says while typing was heard in the background.

"I got it. But what if there's a few agents or shadows waiting up there?" Cooner asked as he ran up the steps.

"I recently just scanned the place and all the shadows are aiming at the rest of the gang, while the agents are all at floor 1 to 3 so it's more likely to be smooth sailing, As long as you can outrun them,That is." Oracle speaks out.

"I guess my legs could use the exercise, But you better not be wrong about the exit,Spider Goggles." Cooner says as he continues his run up the stair while feeling heavier with each run up stair.

Eventually he found himself what looks like to be a hallway and there weren't any staircases. He look to his left and notice the exit sign at the door. He quickly slams the door open and closes the door, With the help of the figure behind him he pushes a heavy sofa barricading against the door.

The door get immediately slammed but suddenly for a moment the agents behind the door seem silent...but that didn't last long as stronger bangs hit against the door.

Cooner takes a few steps back and made sure the Sofa is intact. He knows he has a few seconds since he saw that one of the agents where a buffalo. That those type of anthro-species can almost match the strength of a Truck.

He turns around but only came to an immediate stop as he only ended up in another unlike the small ones, This one was across to the window with a giant gaping hole of the mammals. He mentally swears and looks down on the bottom floor seeing the anthro-mammals running in a panic like a pack of ants running around from a giant.

"Something wrong? The exit is up ahead!" Oracle says with concern. "The entrance is blocked off though. The people are still trying to leave the casino and I don't see an opening." Cooner replied.

"That's just how it is! After that commotion the bottom is closed off. Do you know where to go? And if that's so...can you make it?" For a moment,The raccoon is silent from giving her an answer. The bottom floor is blocked off and the way out to the roof is off the list since he needs to go back through the door he just went in.

He looks at the window and he suddenly had a idea. 'How strong is that window?' He gave a grin at his thought. Maybe there is another way out...but it looks like sneaking out isn't going to be his choice.

The door behind him violently crashes open. He looks behind to see three agents holding a pair of shock pistols and one buffalo agent on the floor dazed. "Ugh..don't make me do that again." He groans, "There's nowhere to run ya filthy criminal! Now get yer hands behind you dern skull!" A rat agent speaks out.

Cooner grins. "There's only one way to find out. And it's the only way we have." He jumps on the grid with perfect balance as he dashes through the balcony square to the window. The Agents were somewhat caught off guard of this but they continue their pursue on the Thief.

Cooner was already at the window and he's just wanting to see if they can get to in. But by the looks for them they aren't even close.

"Au revoir."

 _ ***CRASH!***_

This was the sound of glass breaking apart combined with the screaming of many animals that was all Cooner can hear after jumping through the window.

The moon seems to be perfectly aligned to The raccoon's acrobatic posing and flipping in the air.

Oracle simply " hmps"in amusement from this performance."What a show off you are. You're so reckless you know that?"

Cooner lands with a roll as glass shards rain over him, He half giggles with a grin. He knows he doesn't need to answer that with a serious question. "Come on Oracle, You know you liked my jump there."

He stands up and dusts off the glass pieces off his clothes. "Now then, It's time to get-" A flash of light appears in the distance until a swarm of lights all aim at the raccoons vicinity.

He shields his eyes from the overwhelming brightness and grits his teeth.

'Shit!'

"The enemy is here!?" Oracle screamed. "What's wrong?" The vulgar male asked. "These readings...no. It can't be!" Oracle panicked. "What! What's happening!?" The vulgar male questioned in vain. "An ambush?!" Oracle answered.

Cooner scoffed "These bastards knew I was going to Jump out here." he rants. "Cooner can you handle this!?" The boyish voice asked. "Cooner!" The mature male voice cried out! "Oh no!" The beautiful voice yelled out.

"Capture hin!" One of the mammals demanded the officers through his walkie talkie. They obediently obey and close in the raccoon. Cooner quickly digs his hand into his jacket,His intention was to get another smoke bomb. It's the usual get away tool that every professional thieves knows they need to have. However he doesn't seem to find the item he needs. The Group continues to close in on him as he continues digging to find the smoke bomb. He then remember something.

'I just used my last one.' He shakes his head. "I guess I don't have a choice."

He holds out his cane and flicks a hidden pad that seems to hide a red button.

*Click!*

Suddenly the Raccoon was engulfed in a ball of smoke as most of the coppers cough from breathing in the smoke. The lights seem to wander around attempting to look for the suspect they intend to catch.

"OVER THERE!" one of the cops point at as one light was able to find him running away. The rest of the lights follow him as he jumps toward a ladder but he wasn't tall enough to reach it. However he catches himself with his cane and flips on the ladder with one hand and leg. He bites the cane's handle in his mouth and starts to quickly climb. He looks down and sees the policemen that look back with furry and justice. What he didn't see was a shock gun touching the back of his head.

He slowly turns his head to see what was touching him and see the shock pistol's barrel. The wielder of the gun seemed to look familiar to Cooner.

"Going somewhere criminal." a venomous female voice hisses at him. He looks up to see that it was none other than Carmelita. He widens his eyes at her presence….this wasn't going to end well.

The vixen raises her right heel. With a forced grunt she kicks down upon The thief's forehead. This was enough to make his grin loose as he let's go of the ladder.

Everything seems to be silent around him, He yelps from his lost of grip as the cane in his mouth slips away and looks at the fox glaring him down with angered eyes. He falls down wondering what has gone wrong in his head with multiple questions before he falls upon the sea of justice slaves.

He falls on his back but was forcefully pushed on his chest as multiple arms of different animals grip on his limbs and held them down to where he is helpless to move. "Suspect is now secured!" a light and naive but bold male says to a figure who made the wall of Mammals move aside. The figure slowly walks and stops in place in front of the raccoons head.

"Hmph. I didn't expect it would be a kid." a deep and scratchy voice comes out of The figure, He kneels down and grabs the Raccoon's hair like a doll. "You have your teammates to thank for this, Because unfortunately." The figure simply moves somewhat closer to Cooner who was trying his best looking at the details of who this mammal was but it's so dark and bright he cannot make out of what he is.

"You've been sold out." The figure finishes, The thief gives shocked expression. "What do you mea-gah!" Cooner attempts to speak, But was immediately interrupted with his head being dropped. The figure walks into the distance as Cooner still cannot conformed of who he was.

"Suspect conformed! Cuff him!"

Cooner grunts as his right arm was forced into the air as he feels steel warp the fur of his arms. The rest to him was a complete blur as he only just hear voices of Mammals he cannot understand and feel pressure of hands pushing him. Before he blacked out, He had one thought in his mind. Just one.

'Who sold the Cooper Gang out?'

 **Hello everyone, I like to introduce this new story I've published but I'm not so sure if it'll do completely well,So in any case this will be a temporal one-shot unless people actually enjoy the story so far. I hope I'm not greedy for this but if I get a complete criticised review but yet wants me to continue that will be the case. So anyway,yeah here's a Persona and Sly Cooper crossover. Allow me of how I got this idea: It first started when I was a big fan of persona 5 and watched a let's play of Sly Cooper. Personally I enjoyed the raccoon robin hood but that cliffhanger in Sly 4...man does it kill me. However when I saw persona 5. This had me thinking. There's a lot in persona 5 that was related to thieves, And after that I had a million ideas of why persona 5 would be the perfect sequel for Sly. He didn't get back in time. But he went FORWARD. Now just to let you know, I'm not going to change persona 5's story too much but I'll add extra arcs in it to make sure that it's not just slapping Sly in the story. So get your pancakes and popcorn ready and enjoy my fic (Or at least I hope you do.)**

 _ **-From**_

" _ **IhaveanEgdyName"**_

 _ **A.K.A ElstienTheAbandonedKnight**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is a rewritten version of chapter two, Special thanks to Dragon and Sword Master for fixing all my eff ups in the story. To my surprise he made it have more life than I have….not that I mind it, In Fact, this inspired me….though there were ah...kinda a lot of errors in this paragraph as well. No offense to you Dragon, But still I am really grateful that you put this much work for a silly crossover of a band of furry thieves traversing into the deepest parts of the mind.**

 **Also I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long, I...was doing some research for Sly Cooper, in fact, I'm halfway done with Band of thieves. Don't worry this story isn't abandoned!...just the hiatus of me doing research and slacking off….I'm sorry if I was gone for so long and I wanted to put this story just to give a heads up on what I'm doing so far. Also, Joker's gonna be in smash and I'm effing hyped.**

 **Okay...so apparently this managed to get more attention than I actually expected. And you know what? I've changed my mind in this being a one-shot, I actually got some criticism (Thank you kerrowe) To point out that I am repeating the story in the first chapter and yeah I was, It's just that it's not really easy making a story on your own without the original being a lot better. I apologise for that but don't worry I'll try to not make it the exact same story as before. Remember though I don't want to change it too much. Most of the characters in Persona 5 will remain however...let's say there's a few particular replacements with characters. But we'll get there when we get there. I might be taking a while in updating this since I have to do some research into France that can be possible to do some confidants but some of them will remain the same name like Leblanc.(Like I said I don't want to change it too much.) I'm sorry that this took a while to update and...I have no real excuse I just get constantly distracted with something else.. Enough from me my readers(If I have any.), Let's see how our Coon's doing at interrogation.**

 **Also Disclaimer; Atlus. Sucker punch. I don't own Persona nor Sly Cooper, So if you sue me for this story I'll take yah fucking heart from you.**

* * *

-2 Where it all began-

-?-

Everything around the raccoon's senses, From hearing and seeing he can only sense muted voices with a distorted and echoing that lingers in his weakened hearing... His vision is nothing but blurring figures moving around from different kinds of mammals. What are they saying? Are they giving commands to tell other mammals to assign to? Or are they giving out information from the identification of who he identifies as? It didn't seem to matter to him that much, The main problem is that his head is starting to pound like crazy making it hard to properly think.

When he begins to finally gain consciousness he hisses in pain. A lingering sting clings on to his back like falling on a pile of coals. It felt like his back was burning with an ounce of hatred in his soul. Where did that pain come from? Not to mention he felt that both of his arms were stinging as well, It wasn't as painful on the damage on his back but it felt like something was gripping on him. With a groan, He begins his slow awakening and gives a quick glance around his vicinity as he was being dragged by two massive primates.

He also is unfamiliar with the clothing he feels on himself and realizes that he wasn't in his thieving clothes anymore. Rather they seem to be a uniform that belonged to a school of some kind.

The two cops seemed to be both silverback gorilla morphs. And it looks like they are using one of their arms to grab on the smaller mammal's arms in order to drag the raccoon from doing certain identifications of who he is. From fingerprints to checking his blood type, They check on everything to make sure they would find matches of him, Should he managed to escape out of his current situation, They will be sure that he won't be hiding for long since they will have witnesses on their side. One of the gorilla's ears perks up from the groaning the Raccoon is making.

He looks down upon the teenager as he looks around in front of him to look left and right on what is carrying him. The gorilla scoffed a bit as he looks at the back of the raccoon. It was pure black and but not burnt enough to make the skin look scolding, It was as if some sort of electricity struck upon the teenager by some force.

'Those shock pistols really do leave a strong impact.' The gorilla said to himself, The hallway was a bit long so it might take some time before they are going to the next part for "booking" this raccoon. So maybe it would do no harm if they did some talking. "I have to be honest with you…" A deep scratchy voice that echoes through the teen's ears as it speaks out. "That last attempt on escaping by jumping on that van really caught us off guard." The moment he pointed that out, The raccoon's eyes widened in shock.

-Flashback-

Life was just full of surprises, Wasn't it? No, It wasn't the fact that the police were way more prepared for this ambush than The raccoon has surprised him, It's that he actually got CAUGHT. That has never happened ever since he started this phantom thieving business. Sure he made a few occasional mistakes of slipping up or getting seen, Nobody's perfect and they all the unique quirks that make them what they are. But this was simply the worst time his flaws could ever bite him on the tail.

The teenager looks around the area with a narrowed and intense glare on his face, However, it wasn't from pure frustration that he's been cuffed. It wasn't the fact that he's surrounded by an ocean of policemen nor The fact that one of France's best inspectors, Ala Carmelita; Was also involved in this heist. He was looking for an opportunity.

He may not be trained about thievery in the real world, However, when he was a young child his adopted family always told him that he has some sort of magical luck inside of him whenever he needs it the most. In his younger times danger lurks out to corner him everytime but he just finds a way out of that situation no matter how impossible or big catastrophy was. His adopted father once heard rumors that this type of trait belongs only to one of bloodline of master thieves,They were named the Coopers,Thieves of each era and timeline with each unqiue perks. And one of the traits that the Coopers always seem to have is an opportunity. An opportunity to find a way out if they are always trapped. If the constant method of figuretivy doding a bullet at blank range The teenager has been using almost a while, In a way...some parts of him feel like he might be apart of that bloodline, And if anything else, He needs that trait to assistant him one more time.

'These cops really seemed well armored for just a singular thief like me...then again My gang must've caused a lot of trouble and commotion in France. Hm…' The raccoon thinks to himself. The GIGN police mammal that was much larger than him continues to drag him to the closest police van to lock him in while All the helicopters keep their light shining on the thief and some of the GIGN members remained to keep an eye if the Raccoon did anything suspicious. Most of them however ever continued to search through the casino in order to find the rest of the other members of the phantom thieves.

'These cops really look tough in the outside.' The raccoon closes his eyes once again and scans around his vicinity, Everything once again went mute and all changed into different shades of grey and black. 'But I'll know how strong they really are.' The raccoon looks around with his closed eyes and looks at the police mammals that decided to stay and watch him closely. They all have a color line aura around their entire bodies, However, the majority of them seem to be colored an angry aura of crimson red. Let us just say that color is something you should avoid if you want to keep your fur intact, 'That will be too risky and reckless on my part if I charge on these mammals head on. Come on! There's got to be an opening around here somewhere!'

He looks in front of him and sees a pure yellow van in his closed eyesight, Not good. It was a police van, Once he gets inside in the back of that van, There _WILL_ be no chance for him to escape. He grits his teeth in fear and thankfully his faked out frustration was able to mask out the suspicion. His target is to either aim for a police mammal that had at least a yellow or a blue aura.

"Step it up, Criminal!" The GIGN member kicks the thief. The raccoon didn't see it coming as he opens his eyes in surprise while nearly tripping into a more brisk pace. 'I'm running out of time here, Come on focus, Focus! There has to be at least one spot for me to get a ticket to freedom.' The duo was just 4 steps away from the Van. However, the moment the raccoon took the next step he felt...slower than before. He looks around to the group of cops glaring at him but none of them seem to be lively...in fact, they were still as statues.

Everything has seemed to have slowed down on the raccoon as he hears nothing but his heartbeat pumping out blood. His face begins to give cold sweat while feeling a chill on his spine. 'I only have a few seconds to get into that car.' He closes his eyes once again and quickly looks around the wall of red aura….until he momently saw a blue blurring color.

He turned his look back towards the color that caught his attention. He slowly smiles at this witness. The two weak cops happened to be next to the ones closing the door… and there's also two more metallic vans...and no one's there guarding the back. 'No cell for me today...not in this world, that is.' The raccoon thought to himself, Now I know what your thinking. "What does he mean by not in this world?" I think it's best that waiting will tell you what it's supposed to mean, After all, Take your time is what they say in term of patience.

He's already devised out his plan, While it is a quick one in which will or will not lead to a disaster, He's not gonna get arrested that easily without a fight. He's going to allow the arresting progress to continue but only for a few steps. Every muscle in his body is tensing and every step he takes almost feels like he's going to jump in excitement but with trained self-control, It seems as if he is still looking angry.

He looks around him….looks at the left cop. He seems to be standing like the rest….but his eyes seemed to look...off. Cooner knows how anyone makes an emotion by just looking at them in the eye...and he sees through the mask they put on to hide what they really feel.

The canine cop seems to stifle out a yawn but it seemed too strong to hold it in. He slowly opens his maw while is freehand snakes inside the mask and was attempting to cover it...now's his chance. He looks behind his back and looks down the cop who's currently got his hands on the thief. He quickly messages his left leg and command in action. The moment he lands on his right leg, He raises his left leg slightly higher than before. With a focused look in his eye, he sees the shoes look steel toed, But the shins are unguarded.

He pistons his left leg down upon the cops ankle with all the might he could muster resulting a loud thudding. "GRAH!" The cop yelled out through the mask before quickly losing his grip on the raccoon. With no moment to spare, Cooner leans forward to pour in the speed and side steps with a strong kick toward the cop holding the left door. The officer was still stuck in his yawning position and didn't even expected this outcome, The only thing he was able to do was to watch the raccoon charge at him with surprised eyes and a muted yell due to his yawning.

Cooner, Despite his smaller height and weight slams against the cop which results in the Dog mammal to force out the air out of his lungs before being pushed 2 meters back and falls down on his back with his hand still in his mask which leads him to unintentionally facepalm himself. Cooner has no other goal in his mind other than to hide behind one of the vans that would at least give a nanosecond of safety.

The back of his ears is given nothing but angry shout-outs from the group of men before he eventually hears the rumbling muffled footsteps from the cop's boots. He swiftly leaps on top on Van's hood and moved to the left to dodge a shot from one of the shockwaves that one of the police attempted to fire at him before Cooner quickly dropped to the safe side of the van.

With a moment to breath, he pulls his cuffed arms down his body as he stretches his legs out in order to make the process easier for his arms as before finally being able to put his arms in front of him. He touches his mask as it glows in blue flames. "Arsene." He quietly chants out. Two specter blue long arms with golden cane-like fingers come out behind the Raccoon as the two arms grip on each cuff before straining it out. With a loud ***SHENG!*** The cuffs split open, Freeing from the limitations for the Raccoon to be accessed to climb.

A sudden light from the heavens struck upon the Raccoon before he shielded his eyes once again and looks up and frowns at the situation. The helicopters were able to get on his tail again. "Cooner!….n…o...he….me?" The raccoon cringed a bit from the static and muting from his earpiece, which somehow managed to survive the hard fall and thankfully the police didn't take notice on it yet to take it off of him. He decides to multitask and Start to dash out into the street while adjusting the out of sync mic.

The lights from the sky pursue Cooner to prevent him to ever have a chance to hide while The GIGN members start to run towards the Raccoon and start firing away with their shock pistols towards the raccoon. The raccoon was almost able to dodge all of the Shockwaves but grunts in pain since one managed to scrape on his left arm leaving a tensing feeling to the point it lost all of its senses and went limp. It's only a temporary effect, But it also means it will be harder to climb with just one arm. He quickly hides behind a palm tree and quickly attempts to sooth the pain his left arm just took. It just took a scrape of the shock pistol but damn did it hurt like thunder from Zeus himself.

"C…r...ou….age….to-" Cooner gritted his teeth from the static voice before he continues to readjust the darn piece of technical crap. "Cooner! Are you there?!" He immediately stops adjusting the moment he could hear Oracle again. "These readings show that you managed to get away! How did you do that?!" The raccoon simply breathes out a chuckle with a grin. "I just got the skills, I mean why else do you make me your leader?" Oracle exhales "As much as I'm glad for your escape, The Cops are still on your tail! You need to get out of there!"

Cooner attempts to look behind the tree only to immediately move his head back in time from another shockwave. He blinked two times from how lucky he just got there. "Oracle, Does your scanner track buildings? If I just run away on the street, I'm pretty sure I'll get hit from one of the Cop's Shock pistols." He suddenly sees a couple of other shockwaves flying past him and soon felt a bit of electricity hit him from how much the poor palm tree is taking. 'Darn it! What am I supposed to do here? This tree won't last much longer and I won't be able to climb that well!' He rubbed his chin and internally paced. What was his next plan now? He's managed to find a way to a temporary escape and There could be some possibilities around his vicinity that aren't infested with cops, so he's made it this far.

'The buildings around me seem to have some windows maybe I should try shooting one of them.' He then reaches with his good arm to his pocket only to find that it was empty of what it was supposed to carry, He widened his eyes and patted all around his body. He then stopped for a moment and blinked before exhales frustratingly and putting his hand to his face. 'That's right. The cops deprived me of my weapons.' He then looks around again, Shooting a window was out of the picture. But Climbing buildings and the sewer grate were his other options.

"Cooner, Are you lost? The scanner says that you're not moving!" Cooner continues looking around on which building is possible for him. "Here's the thing Oracle, One of the cops managed to shot my left arm, And I don't have my cane with me. It's preeeetty hard to find a building that just requires both of my arms!" He sighs and has an idea, He doesn't like it, But it's an idea no less. "As much as I'm the type of person who doesn't take the easy way out, Can you find the closest building that's possible for my condition?"

"Hm…" Oracle replies as there was droned typing in the background noise. "Go on the other side! We can completely surround the suspect if we go on all the possible passages he'll have in mind!" Cooner's ears begin rises up as he hears that voice isn't too far away. His tail begins to move more quickly as he grits his teeth. "Now would be a good time. Oracle! The cops are close on stopping my tracks!"

"Found one! On your right, There's a door with an unlocked door! It's a convenience store but it can lead to the roof! And if I'm correct, The building should lead you to smooth sailing!" Cooner looks exactly where Oracle pointed at and takes a deep breath. 'You can do this raccoon, You've always gotten away out of a situation before. Come on Cooper's luck, Need you just one more time."

He kneels into position and feels his chest was feeling heavy but ignores it, Suddenly a light from above strikes down the Raccoon as he cringes from the sudden light adjustment. He jumps forward and begins his dash while firmly gripping on his limp arm. The voices behind him give a variety of dialogue, Each one being a command, Point out or a Sudden plan. He didn't care about any of that. All Knows to is to run.

Each and every corner of his eyes see multiple shockwaves that soar next to him destroying any poor object that stood in the shock pistol's way.

Only 5 meters from the door of the covenant store as he reaches out his right hand about to grab it.

"Cooner, I have an Idea! Once you enter the building, Find the closest area where the cops haven't covered, That way I can just pick you up with my p- _ ***SCHHHHHH!***_ "

At that moment, That was the only thing the raccoon Hears, Everything in and out of his body where completely tenses as his vision visibly shake with every movement leaves an afterimage in his eyes. He suddenly stands in a reach out pose as his back was left with a smoking cloud, Everything seems to be quiet for a moment before The thief finally falls to the ground.

The GIGN Group seemed to be confused for a moment who was able to shoot him while any of them was only able to merely scrape his left arm. They all turned back as they see one Shock pistol wielder that made it possible was none other than the Inspector Vixen herself.

And by the looks in her eyes...she actually seemed surprised. She looked at her Shock pistol in confusion and checked to see it was rigged in some way. 'Did it always left an impact like that?' She thought to herself. Ever since she started her career as a cop, She always depends on the good ol' shock pistol for years and still to this day there's no other better tool to use to catch criminals...but not once did it left a smoking mark nor make a mammal violently shake to the point it actually looked lethal...expect in this case. It's like the shockwave more likely killed him…'Wait..why do I care? He's a criminal, of course, he deserves it.' She dismissed the thought of the thief being hurt, Why does that matter to her? When she used it on others she didn't seem to mind at all...not even when she...used on citizens..and ignore them.

She suddenly blinked for a moment and puts her hand on her forehead. What was going on with her today? She's never thought it anything like that and mainly focuses on the ending results...She shakes her head. 'I might need to take it easy, Looks like the stress is finally catching up.' She sighs and flips the Shock Pistol into her hollister. "Make sure he's alright, I think my shock pistol had been overcharged. Oh, and don't make him go away again, One more mistake like that and I'll put you in a cell to the most wanted criminals for you sorry excuse for elite members!"

-End of Flashback-

"Never thought a teen like you would find a weak spot in the toughest members France has, But once you're in the sharp eyesights of Inspector Carmelita. There's not even a chance for you to escape her electric blasts. No criminal is safe from her." The gorilla growled out in a serious voice. "No one is."

The other gorilla cleared his throat to attempt to swat away the horrifying thoughts of that Hispanic Vixen. "Anyway, It's actually a good thing that you woke up, We need to you stand up so we can identify your looks. Just so you know rodent; If you ever think of escaping again we will have no choice but to instantly put you in a cell. You've already risked your life as it is.

The Raccoon looks down again, That was probably not the best idea he's ever had and it leads him to where the situation he's in. And he has no real power or anything to resist the cops so he has no choice but to follow in their commands, He immediately fell down to the ground and it seems the Gorillas dropped him intentionally. "Get up you lazy ringed tailed Criminal, We're here."

The teenager started to stir up for a bit until he starts to shakily push himself up to his knees, It was a completely slow process and one of the giants were not pleased from this repetitive recover. "Didn't you hear me!? I said get up!" One of the Gorillas scolded out. The raccoon grits his teeth, He's literally trying his best to recover but with the damage done to his back he felt heavier and weaker with every moment he's sitting up. For a police officer, This Primate has the patience of a child if he expects a wounded mammal to get up so easily, He raises his leg and experiments it with a step before he felt that leg get weaker and start to shake, But with some willpower and intimidation from the Primate he was able to stand on it properly before using his right to completely stand up.

The height between him and the Gorillas, He was as big as a life-size child doll. The raccoon simply stands with his head hanging down due to the struggling of keeping his composure as he sees that there was a card with numbers. He slowly reaches to it and holds it to get a closer look, He only got nothing more but a quick glance to it before he gets shoved forward. He was able to give a few steps before tripping entirely and falling against a wall. The wall itself looks like it was to measure each mammal in height.

He hears a door behind him closes in a loud matter, As if with someone put might from their anger into it. There's one thing he's sure of his situation. 'I must have really pissed off police.' He dimly notes to himself.

"Stand straight up Criminal, We're pretty sure you know what taking a picture is." Another gruff and static voice barked out but this time it was from the photo shooter behind a window. With a suffering sigh, he claws his way against the wall in order to recover from his lost poise. He was already about to faint due to the lingering effects to his back, But that WILL cause much more trouble for him. His legs were feeling weak like two fragile sticks, Feeling like collapsing if anything was put on his shoulders such as a pat on the back, Even the clothes on his body could be a possibility. He holds the card with both of his grey furry hands towards the singular monocle that holds the box of many components used for retracting every little detail towards any type of mammal or area that is needed for closer inspection in case the cops miss a sort of detail.

A high pitched, mechanical sound soon blares out and by every moment the sound seems to increasingly tense up making the Raccoon's sensitive ears flatten by instruction from the ear piercing noise... He would cover them for his sake but he dared not to move an inch, Forcing himself not to move an inch despite his ears crying out for him to end the pain. The sound only then came to an immediate halt as a sudden white splash in a cruel blinding light over the Teenager's eyesight. This sudden flash his eyes made him barely stood in place for the picture but after that, he immediately falls back on his rear-end against the wall feeling lightheaded from the abusement to his eyes. He did wake up after all and seeing that flash was like a bat cave going outside and looking at the sun in the brightest time of the day.

"You do know that's not the only picture we need to take right? Stop slacking off kid." The static voice rants out. The raccoon simply opens his eyes whilst his hand is still on his face and looks at the window with infuriated and tired eyes. He is already grown sick and tired of these abusive officers and the fact that they won't let him have time to recover only fuels his hatred towards these cops. He hasn't gotten a strong opinion against or with the police. He usually evades them from time to time, But the way they treat him like they are some sort of mafia gang would surely make him hate the police in general!

The raccoon simply complies and gets up more easily. The pain on his back is starting to finally dull up, And with the remaining pain that still clings on, he ignores them for now. He holds up the card once again and simply turns to his right showing the side of his face and body to the eye burning camera. Once again it emits out the cruel undesirable high pitched noise that only tenses every second, Each second was a good chance for the Teen's triangular ears to sudden curl up and die.

Once again, The eye burning light emits out of the camera punishing The raccoon's right eye which thankfully his left gets a merciful block from the flash. The moment the flash end, He hisses in pain and covers his right eye and cringes from the sudden light as he falls against the wall for support leaning his forehead against the wall to block out the light in order to his right eye to properly adjust.

His ears moved to the side as he hears a familiar door open up. At that moment his arms were suddenly gripped once again to his back in order to prevent him from any other action possible for him. "Let's go Rodent boy, You have a lot to confessing to do, And don't think it'll make you get away with this." The deep voice growled close enough that he felt the cop's humid breath entering his ear, In which it instinctively twitch and flatten in order to protect itself from any more irritation.

He soon feels himself get dragged by the police but this time they depend on him walking by himself. Soon after they start moving one of the officers continued his sentence. "Because frankly. You'll need to pay the price like what every criminal does. It's been a while that we had a law-breaking mammal like you...but we'll be sure to show you of what the law can do to you." He finishes before shoving the Chocolatey eyed teenager down the dim grey hallway with each light from the ceiling passing as they kept walking.

This continued for a couple of minutes until he starts to smell something unusual. It wasn't any sort of smell he expected. 'Is that.. medicine of some kind?' The raccoon mutters a bit and looked around for that smell. The cops continue to drag him as don't seem to really notice his reaction as they continue to drag him to the hall. The curiosity that crawls around the raccoon's mind was soon ended as he sees two grey bulky metal doors pushed open to reveal the horror on his face.

It was an injecting room.

The room itself seems to look like it would belong more to a drug dealers room as dirty germs and water run around the floors and walls. The chair seems to be somewhat rusty and metallic. The injection table seems to be a metallic counter but what shock the Raccoon the most was the injector itself. It sprouts out from its input tube showing the cruel pistons that are used to forcefully insert any types of tonic into any mammals bloodstream.

The raccoon began to start fighting back...if attempting to struggle away from the grips of two expertly train mammals was considered that. While the policemen were stronger than the raccoon, He certainly made it difficult to be settled down on the chair. "Stop struggling! We can't progress if you try any vain actions!" The cops grunted out trying to force the raccoon to sit.

The amount of struggling kept on for a few moments before the raccoon finally ran out of energy to push away anymore. He grunts as his arms were forced behind the chair as they get cuffed behind it. The two cops sigh in relief "My lord you didn't have to be just a damn hardass." One of the cops scolded. They then walk to the door and let the gravity of the piston do the work of closing the door.

This only left the raccoon in the room with his thoughts and the injector. 'I really hope the gang is doing alright….Never thought the law enforcers can be this type of cruel…' He thought to himself as multiple ideas and thoughts rushed to his head as time goes on with him only company the injector and the air venting noise coming out of the ceiling…

It was at that time the raccoon's eyes start to feel heavy again. He didn't get enough time to rest properly. He then slowly scumbles into unconsciousness as his head slowly begins to hang low...Until he hears a familiar door noise as it creaks open from the strain of the weight. He quickly looks up to see who's entering.

The first mammal he sees appears to be wearing the same police uniform any other cop is wearing, Tall with a fierce face that has a clinging hint of anger showing out of his face gnawing what appears to be a cigar. It seems to have black fur on the front of it and if the raccoon tried a bit he could see it had white fur on the back. The build of the mammal seems to be a bit bulky to show how intimidating and strong he could be. No doubt about it, It's a honey badger-morph.

The second figure's build is relatively small. With white fur and black spots on his entire body. It wore small round glasses that cover the eyes, wearing a lab coat typically to show that he's smart. It looks like to be a dalmatian dog and he's carrying a vial carry some sort of purple liquid.

"So, D'artan-..D'arti-." The Honey Badger looks down on the dalmation speaking in a rough deep voice but seems to be obviously stutter on trying to say the spotted canine name correctly. "D'artagni-D'artagnet-" "It's D'artagnan Sir." The Dalmation now known as D'artagnan corrected with his voice sounding British. The Badger snaps his finger at the Correction. "D'artagnan! That's it!" His tone seem to be a bit light but it soon turned into a more serious manner. "May you tell this.." He pauses giving the raccoon a soul shiver glare of anger. The type of glare that seems to beg out on desiring for punishment upon him. The Raccoon cringes in response from the glare and tries to look away, obviously not enjoying the look into The Badger's soul. "Gentleman, On what's going on?"

D'artagnan clears his throat while pushing his glasses that were about to fall off as he wobbles towards The Raccoon in a cartoonish fashion before setting up the vial into the injector. "If you haven't already been told, We're injecting you with Pentothal. In simpler terms, a Truth Serum. Don't worry it's not lethal enough to kill you but it will temporarily alter your mind into speaking truly and straight to the point so beware that you'll feel some side effects like headaches. And as long as we give small doses you'll be fine." He said to the raccoon. The teenager wasn't so sure about the fact that the so-called "Truth Serum" but sudden shock hits him that it'll reveal all of the info he knows about not just his gang but to others that helped him as well. He gives the two look of horrified questioning.

The Badger crosses his arms a shakes his head. "I know you're not going to cooperate us from the gecko but the "waiting until you break open the information" is out of the list of options. We really don't have enough time for that, So it's best if you make it quick." It was then until it went to silence as the raccoon was dreaded with fear in his mind. It felt like it was going to be not just the end of him but to the end of everyone else that's his friend….and he's going to drag them down with him. "Chief Barkley, The serums ready to inject." D'artagnan breaks the silence from the vented grey room.

The Badger now called "Barkley" Gives D'artagnan a look with his eyes and then nods. "Give him the first dosage." he conforms with a blank expression across his face. "Yes, sir." The dalmation simply obliges as he pulls The Raccoon's school uniform right sleeve and cleans quickly cleans it to prevent infection before finally stabbing through the fur and skin of The Raccoon injecting a quarter of the serum.

The Raccoon was in an internally feared state. The needle didn't necessarily hurt him at first but he's been recently told that it could give headaches….and it just happened right now. The Raccoon yelps out in pain and closes his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth. He feels the shockwave of pain coursing through his mind feasting on his depths of sanity.

Chief Barkley raised his left eyebrow and clears his throat before taking the cigar out of his mouth. "Excuse me? When I said first dosage I mean half of the serum, Not a sample of it!" He growled at. Nonetheless, D'artagnan was put off from this. "Wh-what? Sir, no offense but...I can't give him so much of it in so little time. His body needs to process it in order to take more of it! Even if I do inject more that wi-" " _Enough! I don't care about that!"_ Barkley yelled in an angered state. The dalmation was shocked from the sudden burst while the raccoon didn't really pay attention due to the headache-inducing effects of the truth serum.

The badger angrily points at the raccoon with a tense arm bending the cigar a bit. "The amount of trouble he's caused in France was a complete nightmare for the Interpol! The citizens had recently kept on doubting us day and night and It's this kid's fault!" He exclaims out before putting his cigar back into his mouth and crossing his arms again. "What he's getting now, is what he deserves! Now are you going to inject that serum, Or do I have to do it myself?"

The Dalmation visibly gulps before hesitatingly nods. "I...Understand. Sorry for questioning." He apologizes before flicking the needle to get out any necessary air. He then injects another quarter of the serum into the Raccoon's bloodstream. The teenager yelps louder as the pain that was starting to dull down started to flare up again as he shakes unable to stand still from the pain as he strainly moves the cuffs behind his back and eventually starts moving the chair.

D'artagnan is a somewhat horrified by The Raccoon's suffering. Chief Barkley remained expressionless as he stands there and waits for the head splitting headache to finally end. He then remembered that he forgot something. Before slowly walking towards D'artagnan. He slowly goes up to the Dalmations ear "I forgot to get a clipboard, Get one while I give him an interrogation." The Dalmation jumped a bit from Barkley's sudden close-up, He then gives a quick look before he nods and waddles out to the metal doors.

Barkley watches the white and black canine leave before taking a deep breath from his lighted cigar and holds it before releasing a puff of smoke. "Now that we've gotten you drugged up like a crackhead. I think it's time for you to talk."

-A few hours later-

The raccoon was feeling tired and weak. And his thstrong-willedroat was feeling painfully dry from the amount he was talking. The Chief then asked on who were helping him doing these crimes, But he simply kept his mouth shut on it. For a teenager that's been smitten with a shock pistol and been drugged an entire truth serum, He was strong willed enough on shutting any information from the gang that was helping him. But it only leads him to another shot and this time it was an entire injector, Only it made him succumbed into unconsciousness once again hanging his head.

Barkley and a shadowed figure then stand upon the fainted raccoon towering over him in an anonymous shadow. "Hmph. We must've overdosed him...either that or the drug was just too much for him." An unfamiliar voice echoed through the gloomy room.

Barkley simply shakes his head. "Really? At this moment?" he sighs in disappointment. "D'artagnan told me the side effects of what happens when you overdose a suspect with pentothal they'll pass out and their memories will start to get fuzzy, We've got the information on what he's done, But it's only straight to the point. He's not even going to talk on how he was able to do this!" He pinches his muzzle growling deeply in frustration. Before snaps his fingers and points at the bucket of water.

"Wake him up."

The shadow figure simply takes the Chief's orders and grabs the heavy load of water towards the unconscious Raccoon. With a pullback he splashes the water on the raccoon's head, Making him cough due to his muzzle making his nose poke out which the water was easily able to get access to.

His vision was severely dark when he started to look up. Only able to see a red light and two metal grey doors. Eventually, his vision came to adjust giving him a view of an angry Badger and another canine which seemed to be a tall masculine Greyhound. He then stirs for movement but he realizes his arms are stuck to his back. He quickly turns to see the inconvenience. He stares it down for a couple of minutes before weakly smiling and turning to face the two cops.

"Ah, The good ol' hands back on the chair. I guess that's one way to keep me hostage." He weakly exclaims out in a cocky attitude. The two were completely taken back from the sudden change of the Raccoon's attitude, It just went from silent and shut tight to straight up cocky. Barkley felt a vein in his neck and tensed up in anger. "What the hell's with the sudden change in attitude!" He stomps towards the Teenager. " _Don't you know what's going on here?!"_ He barks out before giving a forceful side kick towards the Raccoons left side of ribs.

The Raccoon's face grew into terror and braces for impact and felt the tense pressure that quickly pressed on his chest forcing out all the air from his lung as it gave enough force for him to fall down with the chair. Just before his lungs attempted to get some air back it was treated with a sudden choke from the strong landing on the cold floor. The choke of air made him cough out the saliva that entered his lungs feeling the burn in his chest and throat.

"Come on you damn runt!" Barkley angrily demands stepping on the Raccoon's skull with his boot. "Are you going to talk? Or do we have to inject you another shot? Just so you know. Enough dosage of the truth serum can kill a mammal.".Barkley looks down upon the delinquent then shuffles his boot to drill in more pain. The Raccoon started to move his head forward, his eyes looked like their glued to something across the room. Barkley looked upon him with a blank expression before slowly tearing his glare to see what The Raccoon's looking at. It didn't take him long to realize that this mammal's looking at the camera.

"Why are you look at the camera like that?" Barkley asked looking down again before grabbing a small patch of hair from The Raccoon's head to raise it to his face. "Implying that this will be used as video evidence?"

"..."

That was all there was. Silence, A simple concept that is used in nearly every occasion that every mammal use. Even if you want to try not to say silent you'll simply do it even if you haven't noticed it. Silence is used in many ways. Either that you don't have anything to say….or refuse to give out any information...And that's the choice The Raccoon picks.

Barkley grips on his hair harder and scrowls in anger. He shoves the teenager's head back into the ground, Almost cracking his head. "Why are you silent-" He raises his leg and kicks all the air out of The Raccoon's lungs. "-AGAIN!?" The Raccoon feels more of his saliva enter his lungs incidentally as he weezingly attempts to cough it all out. "You went from cocky prick to being a silent mice again! What the hell do you think your achieving from this?!"

Barkley walks back and reaches out for a clipboard the greyhound is holding. The greyhound silently gives out the holder of information as The Honey badger snatches it away holding the board in front of him from arms length. "It's not like you staying silent would keep you safe, kid. We've managed to make you confess the bits of what you did." He points out then begins to walk at a distance before reading out the list of crimes.

"Obstruction of Justice not a big surprise., Blackmailing someone, Defamation, Oh boy I can tell that you've done a lot of that to the Interpol. Possession of weapons...And Mammal slaughter." The badger smacks the clipboard out of frustration. "And it keeps going on, Quite a catch isn't it? For all my years working here, I haven't gotten a list of crimes this bad since the ' , we Even with improved security around France since then." He then stops his pacing. "Look's like there's still mammals like you running around breaking the law with no hesitation."

Barkley turns around with a look of a furious animal inside him upon the raccoon. "Must've be an enjoyment for you breaking the law and causing a large commotion to this country, wasn't it?" He blankly declares to The Raccoon. "en...joying it...what was I enjoying…?" The teenager opens his voice again 'It's...strange...everything I remember feels...hazy...I can't remember anything.' He thought to himself. This confused the two cops until Barkley realized that he almost forgot about the side effects of the truth serum. With a exhale from his nose he shakes his head. "Looks like you're is going through the side effects. Nonetheless, You should know what place you're in."

Barkley simply moved his head slightly up before looking down again. It was an enough of a single for the greyhound as he walks behind the teenager and unlocks one of the cuffs on The Raccoon's left arm, Allowing him to finally be free from being bound to the metal chair. However, he wasn't given a chance to move as The greyhound effortlessly shoves The Raccoon against the wall.

"Gh…" The Raccoon mumbled in his breath finally able to stretch his arms once again. He then witnesses the incredibly bruised redness on his wrist despite his fur mostly covering nearly his entire body, The cuffs were clinging hard leaving a mark. He then slowly caresses them feeling the swelled up warm skin.

He hears some evident footsteps as a Uniformed leg soon enters the view in the upper corner of his eyes. He sees The Badger holding out a clipboard in front of his face. "You'll need to sign this. It's an confession under your name."

"..."

The Raccoon simply knocks the clipboard away. "The way you kicked me like a sandbag doesn't make me cooperate you know." Barkley looks at the Raccoon with a blank expression. This stupid kid thinks he's clever from doing that? Big mistake.

"I see how it is." Barkley points out, He slowly starts to stand up. "I'm going to need your arms for this but…" The Raccoon was taken back from that statement. He looks at the Badger slowly rising up before ramming his right leg into The Raccoon's right thigh.

"GAH!" The Raccoon yelped out gripping his left leg in pain and is starting to hear joints forcingly pop from the sheer force. "It doesn't really matter if you lose a leg or two." Barkley hisses before strongly sliding his boot off the raccoon's leg on purpose to scrape the fur of the leg off. He then again kneels and holds out the clipboard. "Now are you going to sign it, Or Do I have to Make it actually happen?"

"..." The Raccoon simply obliges and takes the board of confession in his hand. Seeing this, Barkley takes out a pen that gives out a slight shine and holds it out for The Raccoon to take it. However, the moment The teenager takes hold of the pen The Badger immediately grapples with one hand onto The teenager's school uniform. "For your information kid. The Interpol is one of France's best enforcing groups it can offer." He pokes The raccoon's chest with his free hand almost stabbing with his index claw. "It's not just the best for capturing criminals, But for making Criminals regret their decisions." Barkley then grips with two hands and pulls him closer. "You know this saying right?" He then stares deeping within the Raccoon's eyes to show how he's truly feeling. "One must take full responsibility for their actions...We'll be sure to show you what that's **Really** going to mean." Barkley then finally lets go of the Raccoon as he simply drops against the wall again.

The Raccoon simply gives a sorrowful look before ending the wait as he looks for the line that is used for names. His eyes wander around in the small wooden wall of words hovering his pen around in anticipation for writing. It didn't take long until he looked at the bottom showing a bland straight line with a Large X at the Right end that dominates the bottom of the paper and moves the pen for its designated area.

 ___ _/ r_X_

Sly Cooper.

That was his name.

The name on the board was sloppily written and tacky at best, But it was all Sly could muster with the overdosage from the truth serum. His vision and jumbled mind did not make it easy for him to actually write as he intended.

"There, I've signed the damn confession." Sly grumbled as he tosses the clipboard like a frisbee and half throws the pen to the floor at a short distance while the clipboard flew to the other side of the room. Barkley simply watches the piece of wood fly off and had nothing to say...other than to quickly turn and quickly stomp on Sly's ribcage and walks to the clipboard while the greyhound picks it up from him.

Barkley snatches it and looks at bottom of the page.

"..."

Barkley simply stood there at the witness of the name. Nothing much was happening other than Sly trying to caress the pain away from the sudden abuse on his ribs, The greyhound was actually starting to get uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"Is there..something wrong Chief Barkley-" "-Hm? Oh no, It's..nothing really, It just… the name caught me off guard." Barkley shook his head and continues. "He still has some truth serum inside his body so no doubt he's telling on his real name is...But it's nothing to be concernehandsd about, It has to be a coincidence...it has too.." He cleared his throat as he turned around.

"Consider this mercy from the Interpol, Kid. You'll be taking a short break but there will be other inspectors and detectives asking you later, So don't think this is over yet." Barkley simply hand gestures the greyhound to follow him as the greyhound follows his orders and closes the two-sided grey doors.

Sly simply groans in response as he slowly rubs his face in order to rub the fatigue off of his eyes.

"This is going to be a pain…"

-Later-

A sound of light boot steps echo in a hallway as a Feminine Vixen looking figure walks in a brisk pace. She had orange fur with a medium size curly Jet black hair, She's wearing a brown vest and a blouse, blue jeans, and leather boots. It was the mascot of the Interpol, One of the best officers they got; Carmelita Montoya Fox. She seems to hold what looks like a bag that looks intended for paperwork. It looks old but it still looks like in good condition. The Hispanic fox continues to quickly walk down the hallway with a determined gaze with her chocolatey eyes.

Her march towards her destination didn't last very long as she finally reached to her point.

The interrogation room.

The first thing she saw in her eyes was two mammals in front of the door. One was a cop that seems to patrol the room in case the suspect was able to break his way out. The other was a detective.

The Private eye exits the room slowly and simply growls in disappointment from his failure. Still nothing other than the crimes the suspect already confessed, They were simply getting no other leads from that. They have the leader but the remaining gang was still out there. His ear suddenly perked a bit, hearing someone was about to enter the room, But he was the last one that was intended to be in there. "Sorry, But this rooms off-" The Detective's eyes widen at the mere glance of Carmelita. "Inspector Fox? What are you doing here? Didn't Chief Barkley ordered you to pursue the rest of the Phantom Thieves?"

"There is some...business I need to attend with the suspect. It's urgent and I need to confirm something before we do anything else with him." Carmelita explains. The detective simply gives a sufferable sigh. "Look, Carmelita, Most of the Interpol respects you such as myself...but Barkley...confirms that this isn't in your jurisdiction anymore. Your main focus now is catching the rest of the Phantom , Interrogation Isn't really your thing Carmelita." He unenthusiastically exclaims. Carmelita was taken aback from this as her sudden back step shows her emotion of shock. They won't let her in this case!? "But that's outrageous! Barkley is an amazing chef that I have work with for so long, But he has to be a _loco_ badger to just...sudden let me go on this! I-"

"Inspector Fox?" A Deep scratchy voice echoes through on the trio as the cop and detective suddenly stiffen up from who they were glancing too. Carmelita didn't see who it was...but that voice sure confirmed it. "...Chief Barkley." She slowly moved herself to look upon the Badger, his gaze didn't give an angry look..rather it was more surprising. "Carmelita, Why are you going in the interrogation room? I thought I ordered you to-" "Find the rest the of the Phantom Thieves, I know." Carmelita interrupted. "But..there's something in my mind that keeps telling me that I need to talk with the suspect...I'm sorry but I can't simply ignore it, sir, It puts me out of my focus." She once again answers the near same question The Detective gave her.

Carmelita simply stood on her ground feeling sorrow that was slowly crawling up into her heart with fear. The Badger simply exhales and shakes his head. And crosses his arms. "Look, Carmelita, I'm somewhat outraged from this myself but since we partnered with The Prosecutors Office for the Mental Shutdown case, I'm mostly taking orders of what the C.I.A gives out...I'm sorry Carmelita but..you're of a bit an inconvenience right now." Barkley said with a small hint of sadness. The fox simply stood with nothing in her mind to response at the thought of her being an.." inconvenience." She was never called that before ever since she joins the Interpol.

She's a very dedicated cop and works her ass off in order to get in her position now. While she wasn't perfect by any means, She has never been the type of mammal that would simply get in the way of the Interpol's work.

The group of mammals simply stood there in a pause. The Guard and the Detective simply stood in confusion. Barkley staying silent waiting for Carmelita to respond...In which nothing actually came out of her mouth. Feeling like he should break the ice, He simply continued.

"...Besides." Carmelita's attention was brought up seeing the Chief continue. "I had a call from the C.I.A. and he asks me to let you know that you'll be contacted in the evening." A sudden beep emitted through the room. Carmelita then dug her hand in her bag. (Or is it a paw, maybe? I don't really know.) One she found the main source of the noise. It was a simple flip phone. One of the guards look at it and chuckled a bit. "..who still uses a phone like that?" The detective then elbowed the guard's side and grunted into silence.

The Fox looks at Barkley expectantly and motions her mouth into a 'May I?' with the badger simply nodding and motioning his hand to confirm her action.

With a flick from her thumb, The phone clicks open and stops the beeping, She immediately puts the phone to head to the mysterious stranger. "*Sigh* I thought Barkley kept you occupied." The voice seemed to be a little weak but deep. It was a voice of an elder...and voice from a mammal that Carmelita did not respect from. The vixen frowns at the caller from the other side. she was no doubt upset.

"I was the reason why we were able to catch him again in the first place!" She said in a mere upset tone, Normally she would be angrier than this but she had to be respectful since Barkley was in front of her. "This case is not something I'll easily let go you know. I have Just as much responsibility as everyone in the Interpol, Yet I'm not even allowed for something as simple as an interrogation?" She responses with a hint of annoyance. "I called since it was going to be predictable for you to bring that up." The elder voice spoke with no surprise. "Anything you try to tell me did not convince me! I need to be the one to confirm it myself you hear me?" She nearly barked. "Cases are meant to be solved, And frankly this is MY case to be solved."

The elder voice grunts out an exhausted sigh. "Fine...I'll get into contact with Chief Barkley to let you through." Carmelita looks up at the badger that patiently waits for her call to end. "Actually, That's not needed. He's right here." The fox then holds the phone out to Barkley in which he reluctantly takes.

"Hello?" Barkley held back his tone to sound more appropriate."I can assume that this is Barkley." "Yes, This is Barkley, Chief of the Interpol." "I confirmed that Carmelita can have an interrogation...but shorten her time." The Chief was confused at that last sentence. "Shorten? Why do we need to do that? It's not like she'll just barge the suspect out of here." He asked. "As far as I can see it, We need as many cops as we can get in order to continue the search, And I intend to do it as quickly as possible before the commotion with the people gets out of hand."

The Chief sighed again with disappointment, He really likes Carmelita. He really does. But orders are orders and he has no choice but to follow them even if he doesn't agree with all of them. "I understand that sir, But I'm not so sure she'll be able to do much with such little time." He attempts to persuade. "I don't really expect much from her anyways, If any of the detectives or inspectors weren't able to crack any information from the steel will of that raccoon, Then I'm sure she won't be different."

Barkley simply was the first one to hang up as he closes the phone and holds it out to Carmelita which she quickly snatches it and puts it back into the bag. "Well Carmelita the good news is that you're allowed to give an interrogation." The fox's mood was a bit excited as her tail waggled a bit, but she kept silent for now. "The bad news is...it's going to be cut short than most of the detectives. Just between you and me Inspector Fox, I don't really mind for you to do this...But the C.I.A. is forcing me to follow commands against my will. Maybe he's concerned about for your safety. If that were the case I would understand myself. I'm not so sure that it'll be safe for you to even talk to him. His actions are unpredictable, Hell he was able to claw out of grips of our most elite force." Barkley Warned The inspector. She simply mutters a bit before shaking her head. "While it is true that he seems to be skilled, He's still a teenager and he lacks the experience compared to what I have. Don't worry about me Chief, I've taken down the most dangerous people around the world." She looks past the Detective and guard and simply looks at the grey doors. "A teenager like him is nowhere near my league."

Barkley stayed silent before chuckling a bit in amusement. "You're always a stubborn one, Carmelita. I Never see you back down on whatever criminal you have to face...Even today you still show no fear." The badger complimented.

"..." Carmelita didn't know what to necessarily say about his praise. But she certainly does appreciate on it….still she has more important matters to attend. "Thank you sir but I'll have to be going." She then walks past the detective and puts her hand at one of the doors. "Oh! And Carmelita…" The vixen turns at Barkley's call out. "Good luck to you." The Chief said with sincerity in his eyes. "Now you." He points at the detective. "Come with me I had another job I need you to do." He blanky states outs as he gesture the Detective to follow him.

The inspector sighs somewhat happily about her boss' concern. Before changing her tone completely. 'Time to get things straight.' She thought to herself.

Sly's ear flickered a bit as he hears one of the metal doors click open heavily as his eyes meet with someone he never thought he would see again…'Carmelita Fox.' He thought to himself.

The Vixen simply stood in silence giving Sly a glare. A glare of a struggle on how She should think about this. "So...It was you the entire time…" Carmelita exclaims out. "..." The Raccoon simply stays his mouth shut as the two mammals begin to look at each other's features much more closely.

In Sly's eyes, he sees that the Vixen is no longer in her young days anymore. Any hints of youth in her was wiped away, Giving her a completely matured face. Though, there aren't any line to indicate her age yet. Her hair no longer seems to be the same way as it was. The once proud jet black hair became a little greyer than it's prime self

In Carmelita's eyes, she sees The Raccoon's young yet tired look. His face gave a look of near carefree youth. Yet his eyes grown somewhat reddish bags around him. Wearing a look of a troubled teenager unable to be ready to be given a hard punishment.

The two continue staring at each other before the Raccoon scoffs and rests his head on his right arm. "So what's your story here? Are you going to torture me into giving the information? Are you going to push out you're pride on how you catch me-" "-Enough of that. You're already pushing your life at risk already, Don't make it worse for yourself." Carmelita interrupts The Raccoon into being silent once again. She then walks to the chair on her side and sits down with her left leg resting her right.

"I'll be the one giving the questions from now on. And You'll need to answer them quickly, Unfortunately, I don't have enough time for you to hold back any information." She states with a stern look on her eyes. Her sudden stare suddenly grants a confused look as she smells something that was burnt into a crisp. She cringes a bit and covers her nose at the stench. "Ugh..what's that smell?" She questioned looking around the source. Sly simply stays silent before answering her question. "You're friends here didn't even bother to tend the wounds on my back." He then turns his waist to show the crispy burnt texture on his back that the shock pistol left.

The vixen's reaction to the wound washes over her stern look and grown a concerned look on her face. "Why..did they left you wounded..?" She then tries to ignore it for now but her eye catches a particular needle that fell on the floor. Her concerned face suddenly tensed up more than before with her narrowed eyes growing a hint of anger. "Those bastards….did they really do this?"

She simply sighs and looks at the raccoon's eyes before putting her arms on her knees. "Look, That shot to your back wasn't personal or anything. And it seems like the Interpol isn't making it easier for you on that impact. They almost have everything they can do to you...even with my reputation there's nothing I can do to stop them."

She then rests her arms on the table. "And I really need you to cooperate with me with this. I need you to answer me with the truth. Not just about you, But with everyone that was involved with you. But like I said you'll need to be quick with this, I don't really have the time you know."

"..."

The Raccoon remained silent but Carmelita didn't really need any response to continuing. "Now then ringtail...Why did you commit all these crimes, hm? What's the objective here?" Her tone begins to tense the more she continues one. "Why did you cause a massive incident here in France?!" She then slams the table somewhat feeling her rage getting the better of her. "If you say this was a prank. I'll know you're lying from the get-go! But the problem with that is that I couldn't get enough leads to this case...And the methods you do..are unknown to me."

The Raccoon simply chuckles at her, She's just as lost as a stray cat. "Of course you couldn't...It wasn't just some enter and exit heist to it...there's more to that…" He replies with a hint of sass... At this point, Carmelita would've burst out into anger and swear the suspect into oblivion….but she's not going to. "Hmph. I hate to say this but...you're right on that. This other "world" I've been reading the reports from just sounded like some 24-year old telling a story for a kid's cartoon. I'm not convinced in any way." She rubs her chin in amusement. "I'm not going to lie..but you're pretty coherent for a teenager."

She then changes back into a stern and serious tone once again. "But in all seriousness...you're going to tell me about this…" other " world. When and where did you find it? How did you do the impossible such as taking one's heart? All of these questions will be on your account of everything you've done...so start where it all began…"

"..."

'So start Where it all began….'

'Where it all began…' That last sentence echoed through the Raccoon's mind. Where did it begin? Did it start when he first came to France..? The Raccoon sighs and he closes his eyes in thought. Everything around him seems to be silent leaving him to his thoughts and himself...or that's what he thought at first.

He then hears a droning yet beautiful noise suddenly assault on his ears as he opens his eyes in the wonder of the noise before his eyes are met with a mysterious blue butterfly that leaves a sparkle on each flap with its wings. He watches the flying beauty move to his right ignoring the complete darkened abyss that surrounds him.

"...You are held captive." a young feminine voice echoes from the abyss. "A prisoner of fate to a future that has been tortured. Wounded and sealed in advance...What a terribly unfair game..the chances of you winning is near to nothing...but if you are able to hear my voice, You might have a possibility open for you...please...I beg of you...you must tell her where it began in France..you must overcome this game..and save the world...you're the only cooper left to do so...the key to your victory lies within not just the memories of your bonds..but the memories you once had..the truth that you and your friends grasped...to give you a head start..with the remaining power I have left...I will show you on where it has truly begun...the day you were thrown into Egyptian era...leaving you lost in time…And that was then the game started...for the sake of your world's future...and your family bloodline's...as well as your own...you must remember.."

The mysterious butterfly flutters into the Raccoon sight and circles around over his head….Sly then felt his vision was started to brighten…

To where it all began…

 **OH-KAY AND THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER MY GOD DID IT TOOK SO LONG. Alrighty the purpose of this chapter was that I wanted to show just how utterly cruel the cops can be before they can do an interrogation. I hope you guys didn't get bored for chapters this long..to be honest, this took me 2 months to finally make...Anyway so here's the plan for this story. I will be making 3 arcs and each one is connected with each other one way another. I'll won't say anything about them but I hope It'll be enough to make this story handled differently.**

* * *

 **-Again,Sincere special thanks to the talented writer known as Dragon and Sword Master for fixing up my story,Like I said I wanted to put this up to show that I didn't give up on the story, I'm just doing lots of research of Sly Cooper to make sure I can do this story without any sort of plotholes involved. Oh and see those weird crossovers of Sly getting a bad haircut? What's that all about?...it's just a bit creepy on someone wanting to give the coon a haircut so badly...Anyway's see you later "Phans" (get it? Ok, slap me for that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. It's been a little while hasn't it? I've been gone for like, what? A couple of months?...yeah...I had no reason to stop there. I wrote this story because I had an interest in a silly crossover of a Raccoon traveling in the world of the darkest depths of thoughts...but now I suddenly abandoned it like it was some sort of piece of plastic. Truthfully I simply lost some (actually not some, most) motivation on this which is why I stopped. I am completely sorry on my part there and hopefully, that will be the last time I'll do something like that (sadly most good fic writers out there are like that)**

 **Note: Atlus and Sucker Punch please, Do not sue me for making this fic. I do not own your games. Nor do I have any intention of stealing it.**

-3 "What a wonderful world..."-

-?-

A dry gust of wind blows through the sterile and empty land of the burning desert with some particles of sand getting caught of said wind going through the empty and fruitless wasteland. A small petty Scorpion treads through the sandy floor in hopes of finding any source of food and water for its survival. After all, everything;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; that's living has a common instinct to do everything in their power to stay alive as much as possible. Especially, when it comes to a desert where death by dehydration is a common factor to mammals who aren't used to the dry burning heat.

As the scorpion continues to wander around the desert it was soon cut to an abrupt stop. In its eyes, it sees some sort of striped rope of fluff. The fluff appears to sport on a grey and black ring-like pattern to it. With a hint of grease glazed over it. The scorpion slowly treads with its 6 limbs and it carefully observes the strange material by a testing snip to the fur. The moment its claw touched the hairs, The fluff then spazzes out left and right, The scorpion then takes a distance away from the fluff as it instinctively raises it's a stinger in a defensive stance in case the fluff was to charge at the arachnid.

Instead, The fluff then slowly moves ever so slowly from side to side as if it was awoken from its slumber. The Scorpion isn't sure whether it's safe or not but it's instincts tells it to simply back off a little more. However the moment it moved a bit more it noticed something blue… The scorpion then relaxes a bit seeing that it's in a safe distance as it's curiosity then make it observe the blue part of its vicinity.

Backing up a bit It notices that the fluff wasn't the only thing there but rather there were two massive blue boots accompanying it with two grey puffy fur legs. It then comes to its own little conclusion that it was a big creature that looks to be resting on the floor. Not wanting to be trifling with a much larger being, after all, who would want to be stepped on? It then continues on with it scavenging as usual.

As the scorpion continues on, The figure slowly begins to stir a little bit but the scorpion doesn't seem to be fazed by it much only to immediately stop in front of its tracks. It's multiple eyes stare down at what looks like to be a golden C shaped cane, The large bulky curve seems to show as if it wasn't used for being held on the top.

It was about to continue on hunting for food...until it realized that the figure was wide awake, and it's staring down at the scorpion with its hazelnut brown eyes.

The two creatures seem to stare down at each other with expressions neither can have an understanding are, not just two different species, but two evolution gaps. So trying to communicate with each other would be impossible. The staredown was only for but a brief second before the scorpion finally continues on into the unknown trails of the empty desert. The figure then takes a glance at the cane and takes a slight look at its reflection on the golden hook as the sun gives it shine from the tip.

The reflection of the figure appears to be a raccoon with a lithe yet athletic build Sporting Grey fur near all over its body. Some parts are black and a lighter shade of grey. Its face looks to be wearing a black mask,a small red bag on its right leg and blue newsboy cap hat that seems to be slightly too big for its head. It's leaning near off the raccoon's head to be soon falling off.

Gripping on the cane he adjusts his sitting position and readjusts his hat properly to make sure his hat won't fall off. His eyes began to adjust the brightness of the sun, Cringing a bit from the few specks of sand that managed to slip inside his clothing. He ignored the inconvenience as it was not the main focus for him…

Rather, It was what he was seeing in front of him. And he was in absolute disbelief on what he's seeing.

' _Where…..am I?'_ He was in absolute shock from what he was witnessing There many chunks of floating earth, Scattered across as far as his eyes can wander about. The islands themselves seem to have various types of terrains and the sides of the islands seem to be ready to fall apart. One was with a tropical island with a ruined ship. Another one was a forest with a few temple statues. The distance from beyond the island is what seems to be sort of void. It has a marble wall with occasional small velvet sparkles, not too dissimilar to the sparkles he's seen doing some actions no law-abiding citizens would do. It's almost like he's in a mansion room larger than 50 football fields.

His jaw opens up, not caring about the dryness of the air affecting his mouth. Never had he seen so many barriers of reality suddenly just shatter in front of his eyes. It was looking at the world's first firework combusting in the night sky. A view that looks unreal yet...beautiful.

Snapping himself back to reality he then felt the dryness of his throat come to his senses. ' _It's a real dangerous sight as well.'_ he thought.

Tearing his eyes from the void of mysterious islands, He clears his throat a bit then looks lower at the terrain he's on. It's an almost flat and barren desert. But what caught his attention was the many broken pieces of what looks to be a sort of floating aircraft, that is now nothing but rubble for the sands to claim.

He takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on the cane. He then shields his eyes from the sun and begins to scan around if there were anything that could help aside from the broken parts of the blimp. But it was nothing but a whole land of dry bland sand fields. Not a single hint of anything that's alive, aside from that one scorpion that just passed by.

He then exhales disappointingly with a small shake of his head feeling like he was going nowhere with scanning a place that doesn't have anything important aside from the broken pieces that's scattered across the place. But even then, He has no skill nor the tools to do anything to interact with them. "Would surprise me even more if there was a telephone booth to communicate in this-." He mumbled in his breath but he immediately stopped when he said that one word...

'Communicate.' his eyes widen remembering he had something that does just that.

The moment he thought about that, He almost instinctively bolted for his hand in his red beg and holds out a binocular. He then aims the binocular out of the sun's direction (No one would want to be blind of course) and then looks into the binocular to be seen as a monitor like a view.

"Bentley!" The Raccoon yelled out. Holding binoculars with both hands and tucking his cane underneath his arm, He begins toning out the binoculars dials in an attempt to make any sort of contact. There was nothing but the white static to respond instead of this "Bently" Character.

With nothing to lose he attempts again to call out. "Bentley! Do you hear me? It's me! Sly! I'm alright!" Still nothing. He simply stands there and waits. There was no reply. No image contact...nothing. But Sly isn't going to give in defeat just yet.

"Murray! You there? Come on Big guy you know I don't just disappear like that!" Sly exclaimed with a small grin on his face trying to lighten up the tone. But no such thing has changed. There was still no response. Just a lifeless silence. "Murray! Do you read me!" He's starting to stiffen up from the dilemma of no one is aware of his presence."Is anyone there!?" His voice begins to grow shakier than usual. Like a wounded animal begging for help.

Sly's body begins to feel weaker and colder than usual...His heart beings to pump slightly faster than usual as he stares down in his binoculars hoping someone would reach out to him. He waited. And waited.

Nothing.

He then slowly lowers his binoculars as only one hand begins to hold the binoculars as it accidentally slips off of his hands. With a weight that feels like a whole 100 Ib. Dumbbell lying on his back he feels like he's about to faint ...No, this attitude of his is pathetic. he's not going to let that happen so easily.

He straightens up more trying to keep his composure in order to not immediately crestfallen. He's been here for not that long. If he was right, He would believe he's been here for 15 minutes and already he's feeling like giving up.

' _Get yourself together, Sly. You've been into worse situations than this...If there's one thing that everyone Cooper has; It's that they'll always find away. Whether it comes to them or if they found it. A Cooper can't give up easily.`` He_ internally scolds himself as his fists tighten more from the frustration of his immediate feeling of failure.

He looks down at the binoculars and hesitantly kneels down to pick it up. As he did, he shakes it a bit to get the remaining sand off before looking at it one more time. Sly wasn't sure what to do with it. He obviously should keep it for later but when will he use it? He's no expert on technology but he's pretty confident that there will be no way he'll be able to contact his friends from a completely different time, or Dimension, or whatever. With a couple of doubts being set aside, he decided there wasn't any harm to it.

"Might as well try it one more time than not do it."

He looks into the binoculars one more time, Just a glance but that's good enough. That one glance gave him hope. He heard a confirmation beep that it making contact to another. His whole body began to tense up with excitement and caution.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" He calls out in the binoculars. "The name's Sly Cooper, I'm recently in a sort of...well bizarre world. And right now I'm lost! Do you read-" He soon see that the static fading away from the right of his view...But it wasn't a person ...it was an eye?

Sly's recent chanting of excitement soon shifts in confused silence. Now that's odd. Sly has never seen a view like that , he always sees the head in full detail of binoculars caller (Which the caller can freely roam around...despite looking in the binoculars?) And if the caller wanted to remain hidden; The most likely they would do is to change view where all he would see is static or a figure that was shrouded in darkness.

But an eye? That's certainly a new one. Not to mention...this eye just looks straight up unnerving. The eye has an angular look into it. Almost similar to an owl's eye, It's color consist blood-like red and shadow black with the pupil having a sort of star in middle. And the eye looks like to have a sort of black cracked covering around it. Almost as if it's looking through a broken window.

Not even second has passed for Sly to process the scene before the eye's window view expands and dominates the entire screen of the binoculars, Assaulting Sly's eyes. With a surprised yelp, he immediately drops the binoculars again. This clearly put him on the edge, He takes cautious steps away from the binoculars and wants nothing to get involved with it.

He soon holds his cane out in a defensive stance. He's trained pretty well against close combat with his cane. Heck, he even knocked down an elephant which was 5 times the size of him, but there's one thing he isn't good at in combat. And it's going against something unpredictable.

He looked down at the binoculars before looking around in suspicion. Was there someone close by that did that? If that was the case. Were they trying to hypnotize him? From previous experience, the one time he knew about hypnosis was from a peculiar spider that uses rather two special eyes that look like an owl's similar to the one he just saw. Another one was the method of using some...music from a short tempered elephant who can't take criticism on her badly done performance on music.

' _I just can't take a break from people like them.'_

He looks around while keeping his cane in front of him trying to decide if this person was a friend or foe. If what he thinks is true, He will definitely get hypnotized. Eventually though, As he looks around fruitlessly for the person that is either near or far from him he simply lets his guard down for now. After his seemingly pointless defense position, he focuses the binoculars that got somewhat deep in the sand this time.

He soon begins to ponder about the situation he's in. Is this person a foe? If that was the case they would've done something to attack him. Not to mention they must've used this weird eye on him...well at least that's what he thought when he saw the eyeball zooming on his eyes. But as crazy as it might sound, they could be potentially a friend since it's the only contact he made with someone else.

What seems to be a decision suddenly shifts to a gamble. Should he make contact with the person? Would they help him or would they hypnotize him? He could take the safe route and simply cut the contact from binoculars but where else could he go after that? Would he even have a chance to survive here? Was there food and water? Was there a way out for him to find on his own? And if he picks it up, Would the person calling them to help them out? Or would they either hypnotize him or lead him to his demise?

He's stumped on what to do as he stares at the binoculars thinking something as little as an eye might take him...

'Screw it.'

As he picked up the binoculars and shakes them once again to take the remaining sand that clings on the inner of the monocles before slowly putting his eyes to the same eye that continues staring.

So far, nothing really happened to him. He doesn't feel like anything is blurring so far or sensing any numbness in his head. This was a good thing for him, at least he doesn't have to think it's hypnosis. The eye was disturbing but it didn't seem to be a threat for him so he relaxed his stance a bit as he continues staring at the eye. There was something from within telling him that he should say something. Otherwise, he and this eye are just gonna have a staring contest.

"..Hello?"

After The Raccoon's voice reaches out to the eye another window pops up with a line that blinks repeatedly. The pyronicd was a bit put off from this but he otherwise stayed silent from it and realizes that it looks like a text box.

 **GREETINGS, SLY COOPER.**

This made Sly retract his head back. He winced at the sudden bright white to his eyes before shaking his head again and looking into the binoculars. From the sudden text that comes out to Sly's eyes in a white, bold and Times New roman font. Soon after that the words soon disappear before another sentence was being typed out.

 **DO NOT BE AFRAID. WE ARE NOT YOUR ENEMY. RATHER, WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU. IT TOOK QUITE A LONG TIME.**

Sly was growing more suspicious from this. They aren't enemies...yet they were looking for him. If it were his actual friends, Bently or Murray, They would not even consider covering their identities. But despite his suspicions, he remained quiet at this and let the text continued. However. Once the text was being cleared off the window, It soon only remains with the blinking line once again. It was as if it wanted him to ask a question. With a few moments, he catches on and replies slowly from the untrustworthy stranger.

"What do you mean you were looking for me?"

 **YOU WERE THE KEY INGREDIENT FOR THE WORLD YOU LIVE IN. AND YOU MAY NOT NOTICE IT, COOPER. BUT YOU WERE GONE TO THE POINT EVERYONE YOU KNOW IS ON THE VERGE OF FORGETTING YOU, TO YOU IT MAY FELT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 5 MINUTES...BUT TO EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 25 YEARS.**

Sly's spine went cold. He was gone for that long? His mind is wondering what his friends were like. Moving on from him not being there for more than a decade. Years of Aging changing themselves in front of his very eyes, and just like what this anonymous texter is stating...even forgetting him...but another thing was caught in his mind.

"Key Ingredient? Me? For my world no less? Why am I picked for that? I'm sorry but I don't really see anything special about myself. I'm not the type that outwardly stops evil, that's the Interpol's job…I'm just a thief that stops criminals who happen to stea...that's all."

 **WE SHALL SPEAK OF THIS MORE IN AN AREA WHERE WE SHOULD NOT FACE ANY CONFLICTS. YOUR BINOCUCOM SHOULD HAVE A MARK ON WHERE YOU SHOULD GO NEXT. HOWEVER, WE ARE NOT FORCING THIS UPON YOU SLY. THIS IS A DECISION YOU SHOULD MAKE IF YOU DECLINE; WE WOULD NOT SPEAK ABOUT HOW WE FEEL ABOUT IT BUT WE WILL RESPECT YOUR CHOICE.**

Sly again stood there having various mixed feeling in his gut. If he was missing for more than 10 years...and just now he's finally been found now with people he may not know. He really doesn't know what to think about anymore. His confidence soon shriveled up as his face glows a nervous yet troubled look as he rubs the back of his head in thought. No, He has to know more if what this person or...group is telling the truth. With a bit of effort and willpower, he gathers his confidence and asks another question.

"If I was really gone for that long...What became of my friends...Bently, Murray...Carmelita...what happened to them?" He tried to sound confident but as he goes on the sounds rather more down than usual. In response to this, The text remained nothing but a blinking line that lingers for what feels like a whole 2 minutes has passed. It seems as if the ones who are calling are trying to find out what happened to his friends. Either that or they're conflicted to give out very sensitive information.

It was mostly quiet for Sly's part while there was nothing but dry air blowing against his grey fur and clothes. Until the callers finally responded once again.

 **WE'RE SORRY COOPER. BUT THAT IS SOME INFORMATION THAT IS CLASSIFIED FOR US TO TELL YOU. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE YOU MUST GO TO THE LOCATION WHERE WE DIRECTED YOU TO. AFTER THAT, WE WILL SHOW YOU OUR MASTER AND HE'LL EXPLAIN THE WHOLE THING. GOOD LUCK SLY.**

The red-eye soon zoomed out before the binoculars return to its normal view with the eye still remaining on the right side of the screen. As Sly looks away from the eye he sees a distorted and glitched out the arrow with the color of black and white, pointing at another floating island. It's going to be certainly far for him. Lowering his binocucom he looks at the far distance as much as his eyes can go and mentally marks where the arrow pointed at.

He was hesitant, to say the least. Over the years he's made quite the amount of enemies during his adventures. And in those adventure's he was seen as a criminal by the law and as something wanted dead or alive to other criminals as well...but there's one thing inside him that's telling him...his own thieving instincts that tells him: "Go forward."

With his instincts giving him new strength coming into his chest he then stands triumphantly. It may be far but he's a damn Cooper. The current descendant of the master thieves. If anything was gonna challenge the Coopers, They will never be afraid to back down!

He Gingerly puts the binocucom in his red bag and tightens the strap to his leg even further making sure it won't fall off. With a few adjustments to his clothing, he pulls his blue gloves down with confidence and incidentally strikes out a new pose (or at least a new pose for him), In which he caught himself doing so.

But he couldn't help but give a snarky grin at the ridiculousness of this. Though, there's one thing he's sure of it. "It felt pretty fresh. That's for sure." Flipping his cane he throws it up in the air and grabs it with great dexterity and rests it on his back. With a cocky yet determined grin, He glares the spot on where he was going. He was ready. "Let's get down to business."

He reels back and jump-kicks into an athletic sprint. He feels the dry air gliding in his ears and every meter of sand passes leaving more of the edge of the island he's in. But with his trained eyes he sees another area that seems perfect for him to land. Seeing that makes him sprint a little quicker before positioning a slight leap into the rocky floor before kneeling down from the gravity that pressured what could've broken an untrained mammal's legs, Made his legs tense ever so slightly...

Standing up he looks up to see a couple of floating rocks and the endless blue void, But what caught his eyes were some floating pillars with blue sparkling lights spread across. Before he goes off with his usual acrobatics he did something from what any person should not do when climbing.

Looking down.

And Was it deeply. His feet felt ticklish and his legs grew slightly weak as if he were about to collapse from the mere depth of the void. It seems like it would be a fall that looks to be endless no matter how much you wish for it to end...and that made his spine shiver from the mere thought. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before warming up with his legs by giving half-hearted jumps while mentally preparing himself.

"You got this Sly, You've been doing this for a while and you have gotten a bit rusty but you trained it off already. This sort of climbing isn't any different. It's your thing to do as a thief. Just press the X Button once to jump and press it twice to double jump and after that the moment you're next to the blue lights on the pillar…"

-Elsewhere-

Two figures seemed to be staring at what looks like to be a sort of old black tv sitting on a small and outdated table that seems to be ready to fall. The two figures are shrouded in the dark with each of them having one eye. One had an eye on the left, the other had an eye to the right. Needless to say, the one with the right eye squints either in cringe or confusion while the one with the left eye remains still not seemingly caring about the blue raccoon talking about the bizarre dialogue of specific buttons being pressed to...do an action.

The left-eyed figure looked at the right-eyed figure before deciding on speaking up. "I take you're confused as I am?" the voice sounded feminine and soft as it echoes in the somewhat nippy area they are in. The right-eyed figure closes their eye as they give a simple shake.

"Are you sure we've found the right trickster? Let alone the right Cooper for the job? So far from what I've seen so far is him jumping off a cliff...then talks about buttons…and what the does he mean about analog stick?!" this right-eyed figure's voice also seemed feminine however it seems much more aggressive and bashful. With her last sentence being raised much more than needed.

The left-eyed figure looks away from the tv and stares at the anonymous person next to her "Caroline, You do not need to raise your voice. Truthfully I do not understand what he's saying either. But be patient with him, He is from another timeline where accents were different at the time. If I had a theory on this, I would assume that this is a sort of speech that makes opponents that stalk on him be confused from the alien-like language. Sort of like a morse-code." Caroline blinks a few times, digesting the information she's getting for a few seconds.

"Huh, that's not a bad theory. But still Justine, There's no way he'll fit in today's society with a language like that! He'll be seen as a foreigner that no one would bother with or worse yet, Be seen as a sort of psychopath thinking he's in an endless loop of the '90s!" Caroline scowls out at Justine. Justine then holds out what seems to be a clipboard that's barely lightened up from the tv screen of a cocky rodent-dog proceeding a professional parkouring through a very risky set of obstacles.

"Well...our master did want us to find the perfect trickster. And what makes a perfect trickster is a person that has actual experience of being one. Thieving specifically is one of the key branches of being a trickster." Justine scrambles a couple of papers in her clipboard. Inspecting what looks to be a whole document of information of the blue raccoon.

From birth date to background information, as well as the many images that were taken on this raccoon. They all match perfectly for the person they have been looking for.

Caroline scoffs in disgust before she shakes her head once again as she turns her back to the screen. "But why did our master aim for this ringtail? What makes him so special that we had to search restlessly that not even a pure genius can find? Besides, I don't see a hint of a trickster from him. Like from what he said, he's just Sly. Tch! and I had to drink 12 coffees a day just to keep searching..."

Justine seems to be a bit annoyed as her expression somewhat alters in a miffed expression. "If I recall Caroline, I've been doing more work looking for specific clues on where this raccoon has gone. And when I happen to come by with you. You seem to have a habit of po-"

"That's not my point!" Caroline scolds out. As she let out a stomp that somehow manages to leave a small shockwave as well as slightly shaking the room they are in. She then turns around and leers at the raccoon who almost lost his grip on the wall of a world that seems to have the tropical island. "My point is. I just hope we got the right person for the job. And he better has a polite attitude if he wants help. After all, we broke our backs just to find him."

With a quiet sigh, Justine releases the papers from the info she was reading on her clipboard and rests it under her left arm. She doesn't seem to have any arguments against that so she gave a simple reply.

"We will see soon enough Caroline."

-?-

With a final raise of his arm, he claws on the somewhat grassy ground. With a slight grunt, Sly pulls himself up quickly to jump on the land. ' _Well that's the more risky part put through, Now I can just walk through this island.'_ With a breath of relief as he looked at the tropical island. He can just walk around the island and go back to small floating rock climbing but he decided that passing through the island doesn't seem to be much harm…

' _Well...at least giving my arms a little bit of mercy for a while.'_ He thought to himself. Truthfully, he's fully aware that jungles is potentially dangerous to walk through. But he's been through it plenty of times before. So he's had some experience with wildlife and natural traps like quicksand or thorns.

Taking out the cane from his mouth that he's been holding it with, He grips the cane to take a defensive stance once again before carefully traversing the suspiciously quiet amazon zone.

So far, The trip seems to be uneventful, maybe peaceful because of the island's own wind blowing the leaves that give a soothing sound of wind being passed. With a deep breath, Sly relaxes his stance a bit, taking in the somewhat humid air that breezes his fur. During his walk, he began to notice that his mouth felt dry as he attempts to swallow to remove the friction in this throat, No success.

Deciding to take a break for a bit he stops in his tracks and slowly begins to rub his thirsty throat 'Darn, I guess I was passed out in that desert for a while. Now it actually took a toll on my hydration.' looking around a bit, he decided to look for either a river or a pond for him to drink some water.

'I mean, What would explain all of these plants in this island? If there are plants there has to be a water source somewhere.' He then stopped for a moment then looks down at the tracks he's been making. 'But first I think I should mark down the area I'm currently in and make it a point of where I should go.' It's better for him being familiar with an area than to just randomly traverse around with little to no direction.

In fact, He looks up at a strange tree that seems to have its branches curled to be C shaped. Talk about a convenient symbolism for him.

-Later-

After pushing aside and sometimes cutting palm plants away with his cane, He sees a really odd-looking plant. Unlike other plants that give life bloomed green. This one, for the most part, looks decayed and stiff. But it seems the branch is slanted as if something has accidentally laid on poor branch, Killing it off during the process.

With a small smile he walks in front of the branch and examines the convenient design. ' _Perfect. Now I just need to get this branch out'_ he lowers down a bit and begins to stand up in order to pull it out.

But to his surprise he immediately stopped halfway from standing completely up. Despite the plant being dead, It's pretty sturdy and firm into the ground. Shrugging it off he figures he could just simply whack the branch off the ground with his golden cane. Who's gonna mourn for something that's already dead? Maybe if this stick was praised but when is something like that gonna happen? He didn't see anything special about it and there were no hints of activity of someone else being here.

Holding out his cane, He begins to position his cane to be held what a golf club would be held. With a long inhale he begin to focus on just how hard he's gonna swing. If he's not even being able to make the branch do as much as give a small bulge of movement implies anything, He's sure that this is going to require a lot of force.

And with a swift and small yet powerful swing, his cane blurs from the sheer speed as it impacts through the stick. It did look satisfying...yet the noise was not what he expected to hear. It sounded...like a bone-breaking than a stick breaking. The branch got only got a micro-moment in the air before it falls somewhat heavily onto the floor.

With his smile growing a bit more he kneels down and picks it up. But to another surprise, it felt a bit heavier than he estimated. It was like trying to carry another mammal's leg...He shook his head off from thinking some pretty silly stuff. He's literally comparing a stick to a living limb, What sick parts of his mind thought of that.

Though, He couldn't help but chuckle at it. Maybe it was just him overreacting to something or maybe things work differently here in this...actually what would he call this place? No, not the island he's on. The whole weird velvet void.

He rests his cane on his left shoulder while holding the somewhat heavy stick loosely on his right, but carefully so it doesn't scrape against the ground, As he follows the tracks where he left from exploring a bit he gave a bit of a ponderous thought of this place.

It clearly wasn't anything normal to him. Well, at least not as unusual he's been before. Sure, He has gone through a mind control mansion like an asylum where the dead rises, A piping-hot Amazon where your tires melt from driving into the sun for too long plus some weird sentient mask that makes you grow into a giant. And even a damn secret base in a volcano where there were literally living lava...slimes? ' _What even where those things anyway? I haven't really thought of it before.'_

Well anyway, That volcano place especially was something he wouldn't forget. Not to mention the mechanical monster that lives in that place What made it the most memorable place he could think of is because of an owl, And not just any ordinary owl.

An owl that had a sick-obsession of hatred against his family bloodline; The Coopers. The sworn enemy that had stalked the bloodline since the world's very first cooper. A Giant immortal monster more mechanical than life that has lived for more than millions upon millions of years.

"Clockwerk-" Sly's spine went cold the moment he mentions it out loud. His entire body has simply stood in place for more than a few moments, His eyes begin to wander around in confusion before he felt confident moving his body once again before doing a quick turn around. There was nobody there following him, He didn't sense any particular types of dangers around him. But what was that all about?

And why did he felt like something just follow him there the moment he mentioned... _ **Him**_. He suddenly grew confused there. Why did he suddenly just froze up there? Why was he frozen from an enemy that he's taken down not just once? But twice in a row? He clearly remembered the day his Cop friend, Carmelita destroyed the main source of his nemesis' eternal life; The Hate Chip. The very chip that made his body remain despite him being destroyed

And with chip being destroyed by her boot, Sly and Carmelita watched the very remains of the robotic parts of _**Him**_ vanish into dust as if the time finally caught up to them. Releasing the curse that haunted the Cooper Bloodline for longer letting his life long enemy or anyone else control the body.

Oh yeah, Did he mention someone was able to take control of _**His**_ body? A continuously backstabbing tigress named Constable Neyla. While Sly was a master of the art of thieving where he stayings in the shadows for his advantage. Neyla was a master of something completely different from his methods. Instead of just hiding anonymously, She uses her looks and acting to the ultimate test to trick others.

But unlike Carmelita, She's not a real cop, In Fact, she was apart of a gang that wanted to use the metallic parts for their own selfish gains.

And to her credit, She did a pretty good job on doing just that. She managed to trick Him into a trap, Arrest Carmelita in the process making her a fugitive just like Sly and his gang, Making herself build all the way to the police chief and then finally backstabbing her own gang for the metallic body that grants immortality.

She was very damn clever Kitty. Managing to sway nearly everyone she set an alliance to. But Ultimately, That was her downfall. What she didn't know when it comes to allies; is that they will always form up together to beat a threat greater than each other-

Sly bumped into a tree face first which caused him to wake up from his deep thoughts and yelled out in pain. His eyes closed tightly and dropped the branch to the floor to rub off the pain from his snout. He opens his eyes once again and frowns at the prospect. That was one way to get him out of his thoughts. Clearly, He somehow managed to get himself lost in his mind.

He seriously went from wondering what he should call this place to literally shifting his thoughts about other places and then shifted about Clockwerk-

He froze once again.

His paralyzed state went on much longer than last time Before eventually, he was able to move once again. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something is clearly not right when he mentions that name. The moment he finished the name...it just makes his entire body pause. It was as if something deep inside him was telling him. His deepest conscious was reaching out to him.

' _ **Our business with "Him" isn't over yet.'**_

His grip on his cane grew ever stronger, If it was the branch he was holding he possibly would be able to snap it into two. Thankfully the cane was designed to be nearly as sturdy as obsidian. It wasn't over yet. Why did parts of him say that it wasn't over? There clearly is no more remainings of _**Him**_ anymore...is there? He looks at the branch to his side and the slowly burning throat tells him that he needs to keep on moving.

He gingerly picks up the stick before looking at his tracks. He wasn't smiling anymore, The continuous thoughts in his mind keeps him occupied as he somewhat expressionless look at the foot trails and continues forward, Not caring about the dryness of his throat that he had almost forgotten entirely.

-Later-

He settled his thoughts aside for now and got to more important matters. Specifically the dehydration that's actually starting to become a threat to him. His stance is starting to get a bit dazed as he sometimes feels a fainting headache from time to time. But he tries his best to ignore it as he finally finds the destination he wanted to find.

It was the footprints that he left when he first started to enter this forsaken jungle. He managed to realize this because he notices the Branches are C shaped under the tree that's almost coincidentally shaped like his cane. Putting his cane under his arm he then stabs the branch into the ground of where the footprints were aiming at.

Sighing in content, He then sat on the floor for just a moment. He knows his throat is drying up to a cracker, But he needs a breather from this walk. He wouldn't need to do this if it weren't the fact that he's god damn thirsty all the time. A few minutes has passed, At Least that's how much he thinks it passed since he doesn't have a watch or the binoculars don't have a clock in them. He then decides that it was time to get going and find some water.

Standing up and almost falling down because of the headache. He then closes his eyes and allows his ears to raise up as their enhanced hearing begins to focus. The majority of what he was listening was nothing more than branches.

Aaaand he stepped on some mud, Which did his- yep, It did, His left leg stepped a good 2 feet in the mud which possibly ruined his good shoes. Isn't that great? He stopped. "Wait a minute." The raccoon said out loud. "Mud?" He looks up the mud that expands out to be a trail which means it could be a-

"River!" If he perks his ears a bit more, he could hear some liquid being rushed in a direction, He found a river! Ignoring his dry throat, He proceeds in focus in a sprint and keep the distance from the mud that he had stepped on and sighed in relief as it was true that he did indeed found a river.

The river is also pretty decently sized in fact, Wide enough for two tourist rafts. He looks around the expansion of the river making sure there was no predator around. After the quick glance, he gives a quick walk without having to actually run before kneeling down and putting his cane between his legs. After that, he cups both of his paws to the water and attempts to sip as quietly as he can to make sure he doesn't bring any attention to wildlife.

After finally washing down the dryness in his throat and satisfied his thirst, He needed to keep going. With a little equipment checking and re-tighten his small bag a bit he looked at the foot trail that he left behind and went back to the place he needed to go. So far, nothing really happened to him as to go through some sort of obstacle.

It's Kinda disappointing, Boring even. He had a few expectations like a massive cat to tackle him or some sort of random weather change. Nothing. Sighing with a slightly dull expression on his face he might as well occupy his boredom with the recapping he did previously. He was going to restart his mind again until he heard a slight shuffling from plants.

He voluntarily froze himself before looking where the noise came from. Narrowing his eyes he held the cane out once again in a defensive stance before looking around in preparation if something was there.

Looking up at one of the trees he immediately climbs up to the most accessible tree he can find. He wasn't afraid of anything but he's not just going to attack whatever is coming to him. Besides, Being up on the tree could give him the advantage to scan something or someone is here.

Looking out in the wilderness he doesn't see anything out of the unusual. There was nothing he saw that indicates a threat. Mostly just some bushes and large leaves that have grey hair...wait, hair? He stopped looking around and focuses on the very leaves with the bizarre hair to them. Was that always there? He never noticed these strange plants before. Rubbing his chin, He's wondering if there's something behind those leaves. Something did move in the wild without him seeing.

Deciding to check the weird grey hair plants closer, He raises his arms slowly and carefully walks intending to brush the leaf aside to feel the strange material.

But he stopped in his tracks when the plant started to move back as well as the other plants with it. Looking at the plants with a blank expression he was simply confused on what just happened. But before he could take another action the leaves soon raise up revealing what was hidden underneath to be.

Koalas? Not to mention Koalas with surprisingly long beards. They all seem to sport the same blue robes with a green belt and green headbands tied to their heads. It turns out, The leaves were actually something these small fellas were holding like a sort of large umbrella.

"Umtholile!" One of the figures spoke out in a somewhat high pitched voice. It's not annoying or anything but it almost sounds child-like and very off-putting for what looks like to be an elderly Koala.

"Umtholile!" another one said.

"Umtholile!" one said from a far distance

"Umtholile!" one yells out from the middle of the Koala group.

This seems to have gone on for a little while which confused Sly endlessly. They spoke some sort of language he has never heard before in his life. They seem to be talking to him. Maybe they were trying to speak to him? Taking a deep breath meanwhile they continuously speak out the word "Umtolile" He decided to finally speak up.

"Uh…hey there." He spoke out loud with his head crooked to the side waving away. "It's nice to meet you all here? Erm...Now, I'm not sure what you think of me but trust me I mean no harm to any of you. I'm just a bypasser to this place and I intended to leave as soon as possible." The Strange Koalas seem to stand there blankly unsure of what Sly just said.

Neither The Racoon or the Koalas seem to move, Both staring down each other's strange features. It was suddenly peaceful at the moment with nothing moving at all except the wind blowing the plants around about and even then that was very subtle to make any sort of noise. What started out as confusion to straight up to a more awkward atmosphere that starts to continuously rise up.

"Is that true from what you say?" A completely different voice was sounded out from what looks to be out of nowhere. Sly was a bit surprised yet curious where that voice came from. It wasn't from the Koalas since they all have a high pitched voice even a completely different language as well. The Koalas do not seem to be fazed from this as they simply stare down at the raccoon.

The voice itself seems rather stoic and deep it was almost like a giant beast was talking and growling at the same time. "If you were simply bypassing. Then what explains the current damage you did to the ritual?" The Koalas soon start to shift to each other and if Sly tippy-toed a bit he could see the Koala in the group are parting and reforming as if they are passing something to his direction.

The motion keep going until the two Koalas in the front soon pick up a stick Sly was familiar with. "Wait...is that." It's the same branch he used as sign..but why? "Yes it is. It's the same branch that your knocked down without you considering for a second. It's a key part to praising our god and You've ruined it, you swing happy savage!" the voice was sounding much more angry and aggressive that it's actually starting to give a chill to Sly's spine. He's seen some angry people before in his life but gee compared to the angry people he's familiar with he's never heard anyone this hateful and angry before.

He should probably disarm the situation soon or he might be in a lot of trouble. "Wait, I didn't know that branch of yours is apart of some religion. I didn't see any sort of activity towards it I was just going to use it as a sign for direction. That's all. Can't you use to set it on the ground as I did?" suddenly a hulking figure jumps into the scene leaving Sly to slightly lose a bit of balance from the creature's sheer weight and strength.

And from the start, this creature was completely different from the Koalas. The beast looks to be feline with fierce and threatening intent that can be on par with every giant predator Sly has seen in life in terms of power. It's On any creature of terror combined. White fur reflects almost perfectly as if the feline was glowing somewhat. so pure and bright the light almost makes it look like it's glowing. And it's sheer height makes Sly's big friend; Murray. Look short in comparison.

It looks down at the blue raccoon with a look of disapproval and restrained anger to show who's in charge of a pack. It's yellow iris and small slitted black eyes stare down to the pettier hazel eyes sizing up in terms of intimidation. It growls quietly for its size but despite trying to muffle its own sound the growl could still be heard 5 meters away making Sly's ears flatten to muffle the loud noise and puffing his ringed tail like a cat.

It only intimidated Sly just for a moment before he regained his composure and gives a stern look and gets ready in a loose stance, Prepared to dodge any attack that this creature was going to give. "Do you think it's that easy?" The white feline spoke out.

Sly only held his cane with both of his hands ready but said nothing and stood there ready to fight. Only a few moments passed before the feline circles the raccoon with Sly following pursuit."That branch that you've cut was a gift from a god. He said that if we took care of this tree for more than 2 decades our descendants will be granted treasures and power…and because of you; Our chance for that happened is impossible to achieve!"

Sly only takes a deep breath before trying to soften his expression but keeping his poise up just in case. "Look, I'm sorry about what I did, I just didn't know if it was that important to you. But I think you should've expected something to happen to it. If you really think it's that important shouldn't you. Oh, I don't know. Get some guards. Put some sort of decorations. Anything!" Sly made himself stretch his arms out on that last word to show how ridiculous this situation got before pointing in annoyance. "In fact, I would say it's _your_ fault that just happened. If it weren't for me would you really think that no other creature would do something similar to that like I did?"

The feline narrow his eyes with his restrained anger in his eyes nearly bursting out ready to lash at this foolish varmint to the ground. Still, though, This raccoon did make a good point. Guards or at least some hints of activity could've been the best option for their ritual. But he digresses. He releases a much more aggressive growl before ceasing his circling with Sly and sits down. "Gragh...I hate to admit it, but you are correct on that. It was foolish of us not to assume the worst. You've cut it down without thinking but you did it because you were ignorant of the truth."

The feline looks away for a moment before having his doubts about this raccoon's point before shaking his head and looks back into those hazel eyes. He's rather good at sensing emotions based on the looks on eyes and this raccoon is no exception to that. He has fear in his eyes but he hides it very well. "But still, I cannot forgive your execution to our ritual and to be pardoned from such a crime will have a cost."

Sly still kept his defensive stance but he was curious what the cost was exactly. It wouldn't be money in the wilds since money are not seen to be of any use. "Again, I'm sorry about that...branch I broke. But ah...what cost are we talking about?" The feline exhales with unintentional purrs leaving his throat.

"I never thought I would have to use this method before but. 'For one to claim themselves to be redeemable from the damage they caused, is to show their strength on those who have suffered the damage.'" He looked down at the raccoon but the varmint stood there blankly with confusion spread across his face.

"What?" was the only reply he gave.

Sighing the feline re-states his quote. "You must spar. To fight, you must show that you are not a mere raccoon to us. And the first one to fall is up to what the victor decides what to do with the fallen."

"So...basically the same exact way that you intended to do?" Sly asked with a small smirk on his face crossing his arms and resting his cane in his arms. The feline leers at the raccoon with the anger anticipating to be released. And the feline does just that giving in his rage as he gets down on all fours and lowers his head before releasing a roar strong enough to actually be able to push everything away from the feline.

Sly's confident look immediately dropped into a surprised glance as he braces for impact as the sonic booming roar was actually capable of pushing his hat away making him hold his head for it to not fling off. More than a couple of groups of the small bearded Koalas were also pushed back from.

This roar kept up for a good 10 seconds before the feline lowers his head down finally giving in his fury and looks at the raccoon with red veins in his eyes. "You shall refer me as Byakko. **Because that will be the last name you will hear.** " The moment he finished his sentence with a weaker roar and a strong leap. Leaving craters in the ground from the large claws.

Sly barely had any time at all to dodge in time as he settles for a high jump over him but that immediately backfired as he dodged a fatal looking low claw slash, Byakko immediately follows this up by slashing upward with his claws grazing the fur and surface of Sly's left thigh before slashing one more time for good measure as his entire paw was able to make full contact to the chest of the raccoon which forces Sly to the ground.

Sly unwillingly rolls around the dirty ground feeling more than dazed from the sheer force of this beast's strength before groaning from the three cuts in his thigh and from the fall. With sheer force of will lifting himself up, He was able to get a kneel and glance at the White Feline as it inhaled deeply of the air before roaring out a pure stream of cold air somehow managing to create ice balls as well.

Sly looks in horror and with trained reflexes he spots a tree big enough for him to take cover and tucks into a swift roll behind the tree and leans against it before gritting his teeth as he feels the pain of the cut. Seeing that he has a moment to react he gives a quick glance at the cuts the Feline did. It was drawing some blood but thankfully it didn't hit an artery to be fatal so he would just have to ignore the pain for now.

He looks at the sides from what the poor tree is enduring he sees from what used to be a tropical jungle to a Snowy wasteland that was hit with a snowstorm looking up in the tree he sees that it looks to be very tall. In fact, it could give the feline a surprise…

Biting his cane in his mouth once again he then grips on the small sections of the tree that allows him to climb up the tree. This task was a lot harder to do thanks to the wounds on his left leg, not to mention the tree was getting thinner the higher he climbs up. Which allows more of the cruel icy wind pushing against him more from the feline that hasn't seem to stop his barrage of ice.

He feels himself slowing down but he growls somewhat as he forces himself up the tree more and more the cold breeze intensifying with every meter he climbed on. The coldness almost made his arms feel numb until he finally found a trunk for him to settle on. He jumps onto the branch barely managing to climb on before he looks around trying to plan out his situation If he could find a trunk that could lead to the feline but a trunk that's not affected as much from the wind he may have the opportunity.

But so far. No luck.

He only saw some trunks that went off direction and the ones that are facing directly to the beast are facing more of the cruel breeze making them almost turn into ice sculptures. He looked around feeling troubled. How long that refrigerator breath is going to last is beyond him. But he has a feeling that it's not going to last long before barrage was going to stop. He needs a plan. What can he do to make the beast stunned for only a moment?

"Hiss…." He stopped in his thought process before he looks behind him in the corner of his eye as his head slowly turns to the source of the noise before a long red Snake-like reptile lurches out in him raising his teeth into injecting its venom into his bloodstream. Fortunately, the snake was nowhere as fast the white beast as he jumped up from the spot where the snake aimed at before slashing his cane to the trunk trapping the strange red reptile to the trunk.

Sly takes a mere moment to observe the strange snake from a distance to realize that this wasn't just any snake. It's also connected to some sort of...shell? Looking at the shell at a farther distance, It was conjoined with a turtle! With closer inspection to the snake, he sees that it has a dragon-like head with a circular fin around the base of its head and neck with black bumps across the back of its body trying to show off an imposing look.

Looking at the tortoise clinging to the trunk. Its face seems to look just as fierce-looking as the red snake. But unlike the snake it faces was all that it had for intimidation. Its body seems rather stubby and small. Its claws seem to be the main reason why it's not slipping off the ice-cold trunks that doesn't directly affect the scales...wait a minute. Raising an eyebrow he glances at the small feet enduring the strong snow breath like it was a simple breeze in the air.

Looking back at the snake, then to the turtle he figured to try something kinda dumb. Holding his cane out he grabs the snake's head with his left hand and swipes the turtle off the glacier trunk that left some scuffed marks on the tree before Falling down giving an invoiceable scream. The once fierce look in the snake's eyes soon reverted into a somewhat cartoonish choking expression with its white eyes as large as small teacup plates with its neck were being held on while the turtle's sheer weight is straining the spine.

Pulling up the snake he then takes a glance at the turtle who also has a similar choking motion the snake is making, implying it's feeling the same pain from the snake but other than that, He looks perfectly fine from all the breeze he's been taking.

After seeing that incident he began to rub his muzzle. 'This is obviously no normal creature like the other two I've seen so far. This one has an immunity to this breezy harsh wind...almost reminds me of an RPG-' An idea struck him. 'And with a few twinks...This could be the perfect distraction.'

Flipping his cane he flips a small switch to it and presses a red button and holds the cane under his palm before two small pelts settled between his palm, Using his fingers to hold the somewhat heavy cane he puts it behind his back where a small sheath was on the neck of his shirt, He would put it in his mouth again, But he uses the sheath in case if the cane was going to get in the way.

Clenching his hands in the grip of the red snake. It releases a choking sound as it opens wide before Sly shoves the pelts into its mouth. He stands up a bit more and scans around for a place that he needs to take advantage of. 'And with a bit of flailing, this is going to be a **smoking** situation for that White cat.'

Sly simply chuckled at his own ridiculous pun before seeing a trunk that seems to indirectly aim at the feline. He balances to the trunk he aims for while still holding the snake by the neck, A woe for any snake to witness the horror for the poor slithering thing that is struggling for air.

Sly didn't get bothered by this too much. Besides the thing attacked him while he was still trying to recover from the cuts in his thigh so this was just a bit of a price for trying to attack the wounded. He looks down at the breeze of the Feline who is _still_ breathing out his ice-cold fury. It's finally time to put an end to this cold climate.

He grabs the snake's lower part of his body which it gagged out in pain a bit more before Sly experimentally dangles the neck a bit to test the weight of the turtle to see if he can get a good throw. It was a bit heavy, but it's not like a big guy is needed for this job. Though, Sly did reconsider this thought for a moment. 'It would've been nice seeing Murray doing the flailing.'

He then beings the flail the turtle around which cries out for help in vain for hopes of some other random creatures to come out and save it. No success, What went from one loop at a time soon the flailing became a circular blur with the turtle's voice distorting from the motion it tries to endure. Sly's eyes focus on the base of the blowing breeze. He may not completely see the feline but seeing the breeze coming from the ground gives him the ever so tiny chance of seeing Byakko.

"Feeling a little cold Byakko? Make a little smoke will warm you up!"

Sly flings the turtle to the exact spot he was intending to aim at as he releases the grip on both of his hands which causes both the turtle and snake fling off to the blizzard air both gasping the cold air but both don't really care for that as there was a more pressing matters. And it involves a massive beast.

Byakko, who seems to continue his breathing barrage, Was cut short to an immediate stop as his breath soon ceases. The main cause of it was a shell that landed straight to his forehead which made his vision blur a bit. This could've been the only result that could've been done and Byakko would've shrugged it off. But that wasn't the only thing Sly had planned. The moment the clash between Byakko and the turtle causes only the turtle to fling up a rather ample ariel height which the snake has no choice but to flail around from the force of gravity in the air.

But the moment the turtle lands on the back of its shell. The snake falls on its head involuntary clenches it's jaw which crushes the small pelts. And after that everything was covered in smoke as Byakko and the two conjoined reptilians was in nothing but a pure black cloud making it hard to breathe and see in the air. Which Byakko has no choice but to cough in prospect making him unable to breathe out ice again for a moment.

Seeing the cloud in front of his Hazel eyes. Sly grins ear to ear raises his arm in the air before jerking it victoriously as his plan has worked flawlessly, Now with that plan out of the way, He has an opportunity to strike back. He immediately takes out his cane out. He quickly jumps on each branch he could find to get himself the perfect spot to strike.

After detecting the perfect branch. He jumps to the base of it with ease and proceeds to sprint down to the end of it. Completely forgetting that the branch was frozen into ice.

 _ ***SNAP!***_

When an object is frozen solid. Sometimes it would be incredibly sturdy, But other times, They would go fragile as glass that the majority of mammals could break with ease.. And as Murphy's law strikes on Sly, It had to be the ladder, Floating in midair with his running pose still present. He looks out in the distance with a look of disappointment in himself spacing him out on what just happened.

"I just screwed that up."

After he finished his quote of defeat, Gravity plummets him down to the ground with him flailing his arms and legs in the air as he was unprepared from the incident. He was on a pretty tall tree so the fall is going to last for a couple of seconds. But with a few seconds he was spared with, Sly was able to focus his fall in just mere moments. He glances at the cloud of smoke with the faintest hint of Byakko and hardens his surprised expression.

' _If only I had my glider with me-wait. No, I'm still falling towards him!'_

The frozen branch caught him off guard, Don't get him wrong. But if gravity is going to bless him just this once he has an ample chance to pummel this cat to the ground. He has a chance and he's not going to let that go now! Raising his cane higher over his head and with his legs stretching to give his cane a bit more power to swing he waits until the time was right.

Everything comes to a sudden halt as Sly's sense seem to go overdrive with his surroundings slowing down. Sly can see everything around him. From the subtle details of the trees, the small Koalas watching in pure awe, The poor snake and turtle with hollow white-eyed expressions on their face with the smoke blasting from the snake's mouth.

And lastly the Giant feline beast who seems to be squinting in a desperate attempt to see what was going on. It was like a blind kitten who was just born trying to find it's mother with a scared feeling on top of it. Sly despite being a quarter of Byakko's size was up high in the air like a titan ready to slam it's fists onto an unsuspecting foe.

With every muscle in his body tensing up. Sly releases a war cry, A little louder to the point it was somewhat out of character on his part. But that didn't matter as his cane blurs once again with the speed of a helicopter propeller and the force of a sledgehammer slamming into Byakko's skull. The sheer damage forces Byakko to the ground with his eyes closed shut in pain.

Sly balances on his cane for a microsecond and hops off Byakko's head to get a small distance away from him. Not finished with his assault combo; He raises his cane over his shoulders before swinging hard against the right cheek of Byakko's Muzzle. Before The feline could get a moment to recover, Sly swings his cane back slamming his cane into the left cheek and continues to the right then left. Until his swings start to become a golden barrage that can bring any regular tough guy down with just a few hits.

This attack lasted for a few seconds before Sly can feel some fatigue reaching into his lungs. Before he could make it any worse he stances down and brings his cane to the floor and charges his attack. Byakko was having trouble trying to recover the pain and dizziness he has gained from his bruised head. As he slowly rises up with great effort shaking within his body.

However, Sly isn't going to let him have the upper hand. as he gives one more swing in a vertical arc in the air. This somehow manages to flip the massive feline into the air where he fell on the ground hard scraping the floor on his back. Sly grins as he was more than satisfied with the results as well as the Koalas chanting impressively that their leader has been taken down by a smaller raccoon.

This was short lived as a small purring chuckle sounded out from the feline silencing the koalas as they focus on Byakko. Sly's grin falls and furrows his right eyebrow with a curious look on his face from the sudden laughter. "Now what's so funny? Are you laughing at the fact a small vermin like me just took you down in mere seconds?"

"You have not taken me down, You merely surprised me," Byakko responded with a suspiciously calm yet predatory tone. He simply gets up with mere ease as if the damage Sly has done was all for naught and stares down, Smirking somewhat at the Raccoon who's Grin was fallen and his expression soon burned with a fighting spirit. "I was holding back actually. I did not expect that you were capable to pull off such schemes."

Byakko looks at the two reptilians who still remain on their backs with a dead look on their faces."To think you come up with a plan to literally throw a Genbu on me for your advantage." before looking back to the blue thief that suddenly grew confused.

"Genbu? What's with the fancy name? Sounds like it belongs to more of a person than an animal. What, do those little guys behind you have names? Does the ground here has a name as well?" Sly question with a curious tone in his voice. Byakko breaths out of his nose before answering. "They have, They are named Koropokkuru. And no, the ground here is the ground. There is nothing more to that." Byakko explained as the small Koropokkurus lean behind from Byakko as if they were the children to the feline's family.

"Koropkiri?" Sly asked. Clearly, He had no idea how to say that properly when he first heard that. "No, It's- Ah forget it, clearly your tongue has not adapted the accent to speak these names properly. Although your strength is impressive for one that looks rather petty. And by my carelessness, I've taken your blows as punishment." The feline's legs seem to bulk up making the ground grow a little crater with each paw on the floor.

"And thus I will not make the same mistakes." The beast then charges in a full sprint towards the raccoon-like a raging train. But this time Sly wasn't going to be easily taken off guard. He saw how fast the beast was despite being large. His thigh is wounded and it's still bleeding a little but Sly has endured much MUCH more bone-crushing abuse before. He takes consecutive little hops back in a somewhat loose stance that allows him to move freely without any drag slowing him down.

With a heavy leap the feline repeats the same leap attack like before but this time Sly jumps straight forward narrowly avoiding the claws whooshing underneath him as he Swings his cane directly to the feline's nose. Suddenly with a leering flash in his eyes; the feline somehow manages to backflip it's an entire body underneath the cane as the cane swings aimlessly to the left. During this Sly is left defenseless for a mere moment attempting to recover from the swing at the air. Soon the feline reels its legs and launches its hind legs in order to kick and break the raccoon's ribs.

Sly grunts in the sheer effort as he somehow manages to block the blunt attack with his cane just in time, But the shockwave of the kick left more than a stinging sensation to his hands before the force of the leg pushes him and the feline away from each other. Thanks to his thieving reflexes, Sly curves into a ball before landing on his legs to the ground in the nick of time, His feet dragging back across the floor in order to not fall down. But even then that was starting to become a bit difficult with the cuts in his thigh being forced out fresh blood due to pressure it was given.

When he looked up he sees Byakko inhaling deeply. Sly realized what the feline was doing. He was going to do that ice breath again! With not much time to lose, he runs head-on "Oh no you don't! You're not going to start the second ice age again!" Lowing his cane with both his hands he focuses his eyes on the white beast with killer intent. He slashes the cane with an upper arc causing a small yet tall golden C-shaped shock wave emitting into the ground as it blasts faster than the speed Sly is running, It slices through the air that attempts to drag it down and it blasts into Byakko's face.

However, Byakko had his breath charged before the shockwave could ever reach him as he releases a blizzard breath full force into the Raccoon. Sly screamed silently in pain as the frostbite stabs into his body with his fur doing nothing to protect against it as it bites deeply into his skin causing him to fall back to the ground. But thankfully it only lasted for a few moments as Byakko's face was slammed back from the shockwave Sly has created making him forcingly lowered his head and try to shake off the pain. But the shockwave left a lingering ringing pain to him making him vainly shake his head for it to go away.

Sly slowly gets up shaking from the cold air he was embraced in. If he endured that any longer it could've made him faint at that point. And even then, Despite that not knocking him out, He certainly is disoriented from the cold. But thankfully the cold was actually enough to freeze the cut on his thigh to stop the bleeding. So...that may be one good thing that comes out of this but darn, He had never been so cold in his life! Byakko was finally able to shake away the shockwave before spitting the large left saber tooth out to the ground as it somehow stabs into the ground upright. Byakko growls in frustration at the witness from the loss of his teeth as he glares at Sly with a grim yet somehow impressed look.

"Again, for something as petty as you are. You somehow managed to break a tooth out of me. But I wonder. What gives you the drive to keep on going in the first place? With a fighting spirit such as yours, I can see you are doing more than just trying to steal our branch." Sly shakily pants for air with ice covering the upper side of his muzzle, it somewhat hard to breath through the nose. "You'd think? I've been continuously telling you that from the start. _Now_ you think I'm not lying?"

"Oh please, Do you really think I would trust you after you destroyed our most prized possession for something as basic as a marker to where you should go?" Byakko exhaled out his frustration. "You would have literally done so many more things that would not require much effort. One of which being leaving your cane as a sign to mar-"

"That is not happening." Sly gave a deadpan look to the large feline crossing his arms with his cane. "I tried listening to you and your point, And I can already debunk it in like 2 second-" His sentence was cut short as Byakko attempts to tackle him down but Sly's thieving instincts keeping the claws at bay. He was a little caught off guard from this but with a smirk, he was ready to counter this kitty's attack.

Unfortunately, Byakko wants him to do exactly that. With Sly swinging down and slamming against his forehead. The impact only pushed his head a bit but it was short-lived as he backflips to the floor much more quickly than Sly can anticipate with him being in the air for a few moments as he looks in pure shock and confusion on his fruitless counter-attack.

"Let's see how you enjoy your own cane," Byakko speaks out before charging up to the Raccoon with a glow similar to Sly's cane. "

By the force that almost breaks his ribs as Byakko tackles him head-on as he continues galloping before raising his head for Sly to fling off and fall down to the ground on his back hard despite being on the lighter side in terms of weight.

Sly's eyes were closed involuntarily before shakily opening with a tired and beaten look. His hands attempting to cover the ears from the repetitive ringing blearing his drums out. From what he can assume are a concussion and the impact that leaves his body sore enough to actually affect his capabilities… "Is..is this going to end like this." He turns his entire body to face to the ground as he struggles to get up with his nearly giving out arms.

"I've just got here in a couple of hours and I'm getting my rear kicked…" He gets on his knees as they almost feel like giving out. He looks up with the feline giving a fierce and newly angered look on his face most likely due to his enhanced hearing being able to make out what Sly just said. This was him. A master thief. The only remaining thief that's probably set lower than all of his ancestors.

Sure they had embarrassing moments but that's because of a darn Skunk that rigged the game. All of them before their lives get rigged was never known to have embarrassing moments in their lives. Nearly all of them left a prideful impact to the Thievius Raccoonus. And what does Sly offer to the book?

"Get beaten by a F _ ***quack***_ ing cat."

The feline soon riles up it's left paw ready to charge like a bull before reels back and charges down with killing intent. Sly jumps back with the eyes of a child who's been lost in the mall. Fear. He's feeling fear. Thinking about it he doesn't want to fight this damn cat anymore. Sure he left some damage to the beast but he's way above Sly's level for sure. Sly has always been cocky in his life but he's aware that he'll bite off more than he could chew.` `

'Ah screw it!'

He flips the cane's lid and pressing the button shrouding him in smoke once again. With no time to lose he scrambles up to his feet before quivering to the ground. The impact of that charge is still lingering in his body. Summoning some will power he gets back to his knees again and he sprints away from the fight without any idea that Byakko was just a few meters away from him as he emerges from the cascade of the smoke.

Sly turns his head slightly but not too much so his eyes can keep an eye on the road to not bump into any trees on accident. "Good fight, can't beat you, See yah!" he yells out with him holding out his last words as his voice fades a bit more with every meter he runs. Byakko's eyes widen as he was in disbelief what he just saw. " _ **YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!?"**_

Byakko never realized how much of a limit on how angry he can get but it looks like this raccoon. "Somehow" managed to even get him past that limit to a new patch of fury. He violently turns to the Koropokkuru who were all dumbfounded that the raccoon left the fight just like that. "DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" All of the small Koalas jumped at once as they give their attention to the wounded feline. "He's destroyed out alter, wounded me and my pride! Such a low life should be given no mercy!"

The Koropokkuru was hesitant but nod as they begin to swarm and waddle past Byakko like a large ant colony. Sly was wounded, tired, cold, and probably sick as well. But despite the issues weighing on his capabilities, He sprints as fast as his legs could let him. No longer caring what direction he's going. Sly's mind was racing on what he should plan next. He was not quite the planning type and this is going to ultimately prove that.

His ears perk up hearing some footsteps. There was multiple of them but thankfully they all seem to sound soft meaning Byakko wasn't up to the chase. Still despite the Koropokkuru being less intimidating than Byakko if Byakko has anything to show; is that they have magical abilities and their numbers would actually be just as if not more dangerous than Byakko.

Sly almost trips from an unexpected crack in the ground as he skirts to a halt. Looking ahead he sees the velvet void appearing once again. Looking down...was a misty cloud of what seems to be an endless grey void. He looks around fruitlessly to find a single piece that is at least safe for him but not a thing that will lead to a safe landing.

Hissing he feels the pain coming back to his legs without the distraction of his lungs burning from all the running. He collapses to his knees with him clenching his hand with the cane, not willing to let it go now. The noise of the mob of small koalas has gotten louder and suddenly a view blasts of blue pure light with crystal shapes fly and barely missing Sly's hat.

"Darn it...if I don't find a way out of here now...I...I'll really bite the dust," Sly says quietly and raspily as he pants with his body temperature rising to an uncomfortable level from all the fighting and running. Looking at the side of the cliff he notices there are some craters on the wall. Taking a deep breath there's one more opportunity left for him to try.

Biting into his cane once more he then descends to the wall. As much as he wishes to do this much faster he has no choice. The wounds are really getting to him and his body is starting to get much weaker than before. And if he doesn't hurry up this pace those Koropokkurus will certainly shoot him down. Looking down he sees that the bottom thankfully has some ground for him to land...until his legs slip.

And such a slip that ended up in a fall. Sly has experienced some mistakes of falling off of dangerous buildings and heights it was scary but he simply just shrugs it off and tries again...oh how he wished that were the case here.

 ***CRACK!***

He couldn't even sum up the strength to cry out in pain...His ears ring once again that happened way to many times in just one day as he felt a tingling sensation in him...only then to realize he pukes out his stomach's contents to the floor next to him as his throat burns from the natural acid. But he could care less about that with 3 of his rib cages popping like sticks.

He sluggishly rolls away from the vomit and lays next to a convenient hole that was right next to the wall. His ears were still ringing and his entire body is in pain for him to sense any other sort of danger around him...It was like an unfunny prank that's gone to far...or a car accident that just cannot stop.

He heard some foreign voices speaking from the blearing that was starting to die down a bit. As he has subtle thumps begin to rock to the ground until it slowly starts to fade away until he heard nothing but the slowly fading ringing from his ears once again…

He managed to escape. Sly slumps back to the ground feeling weaker than ever before. He shakily raises his arm and rubs his forehead all the way to the chin of his muzzle. "Just...a little more Sly...a little more…" Sly clenches his teeth and sums every single part of his body to stand up...It was a feeling not too dissimilar to being gripped on a giant ape in one time in his life...only this time...he sees no reason to struggle as much for now. He falls to the ground Wincing in pain as his broken ribs move around breaking slightly more.

"O-okay maybe you deserve a break for now..." He slowly breaths as he weakly lays on the floor and realizes something. How close is his destination anyway? The near-death raccoon slowly takes out his binoculars and slowly looks into it once again. His body froze once more. The corrupted arrow has gotten very large and was pointing left in his general direction...in fact, it's implying as if it was...close?

A slow yet loud metal noise creaks that sound very close. Too close. His eyes widen as his body gets a second wind of hope. Lowering his binoculars he attempts to get up but soon falls to the ground with the pain finally making him stay down to the ground. The fur on his legs are starting to feel really rough because of the dirt and the stench from his vomit was starting to be noticeable.

With a deep breath, he then begins to slowly crawl across the floor. He then realized his right hand was feeling a bit...empty. His cane. He looks around the best he can with him on the ground and noticed it was 2 meters away from him… The cane shines from what little light there is here emitting from the cliff as if it were attempting to lure any thief that's ready to steal.

Sly began to crawl once again scraping against the ground and not caring about the dimming ounces of blood leaking out of his left leg. And with a massive amount of effort on his part his right arm reaches to it once more as it pulls it closer to him in an almost hugging fashion. As if this cane had taken care of him like a loving father that he didn't even notice a velvet light that shined the rather dim cliff area.

He then notices it at the corner of his eye and turns his entire head to see what that light was coming from. By the looks of it. It came from a bright blue door that looks almost like a cell door from a prison. Sly was a bit shocked from the door but he set that aside..If something as simple as a glowing door in this bizarre world were to set him off in shock then he would've gotten a heart attack from Byakko.

Slowly but surely he gets on his knees and leans on his cane for support. He then looks at the cane that helps him stay on his feet and gives a slight grin and exhales mildly. "I guess that's why my bloodline mainly uses canes for climbing." He then looks at the door with his grin fading away. This cell door...was the people he was looking for...right?

These people are willing to help him, do they? They couldn't just call him only to… Sly shakes his head. If he's going to find out what's going to happen...He might as well embrace it.

He slowly limps towards to door and the more he comes close to the door. The more he feels like reality itself is suddenly fading. This only intensified with every step he took. And it was until he takes the first step into the cell door...

Everything around him cuts to black…

 **OH MY GOD! FINALLY, IT'S GOD DAMN DONE! My word that took long. Sorry if I took a long time to get to another chapter. I get that this may be pretty damn long but trying to make your own twist to a story that's already amazing is really hard. Also, I really hope you didn't mind Sly getting his ass beaten in this chapter. I've got to put the perfect balance that while he is skilled and experienced, he still has his limits. And I think it's refreshing to see a character who always wins actually get into a disadvantage for once in a while**

 **P.S. If some parts of this chapter are off. I've been taking a break for way too long so if you see any mistakes or in general errors with characters, suspension, and storytelling. let me know in the comments.**

 **One last thing. There are weird as hell bots trying to take me out on a date. Is anyone getting those weird messages as I am?**

 **-Until Next time. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
